Total Drama Prison
by starpokemon123
Summary: In a place where we have all been and suffered, 16 contestants will, too. Join Chris as he makes 16 contestants suffer through the worst prison of all, school! Auditions CLOSED
1. Chef and Robbers

Star: Hey, guys! Star here! You freaking little whores got me all my contestants in 2 days. :D! Yaaay! The reason I'm being mean is because this is chapter one and I know I have people reading. If you submitted, that's for you. If you're a casual reader, make yourself at virtual home! Now-

Mindy: -goes through notes- Why you only have emo boys?

Star: -_- Lilly and Billy are on maternity leave. They had twins, so I HAD to let Billy go. This is Mindy, Lilly's little sister. WHO NEEDS TO SHUT UP AND LET ME FINISH!

Ringy: Finish what?

Star: Oh look, there's Ringy. Mindy has a twin brother -_-. ANYWAYS! I liked every character. For some reason, they all want to be in a relationship. But since my math skills are as good as Lightning's, I ended up with more girls than boys. So I won't put everyone in a relationship. I decided on a few who are definitely going to have a huger ROMANCE plot line. I'm going to list the characters below. If the character is highlighted, they're a total romance victim. Yes, victim. Just because you're not highlighted doesn't mean they won't get romance forever. These are just the ones who I thought would have an interesting plot line for love.

Alex: The Odd Outcast by Cartooncrazy1293

Marisol: The Aspiring Social Butterfly by Beatle Whisperer

**Ellie: The Hopeless Romantic by IvyVega186**

Linlcon "Link" Fields: The Friendly Shadow by Green and purple superhero

**Ruby Norman: The Tough Outcast by zombiefear101**

**Oliver Price: The Daredevil by Crewofgamers**

Ethan Springfield: The Emotionless Pitcher by ScottAnime

Avery Johnson: The Manipulating Flirt by TheHungerGames321

Alice: The Musical Manipulator by Maixion

Kyle Pecks: The Quick-Tempered Hot Head by wolfgirl12390

**Pepper: The Feel-Nothing Tough Guy by SStwins**

**Nicole: The Pranking Tomboy by FeketePillango**

Aleck K. Malno: The Freaking Virgin by Single-Malt-Scotch

Christina Anne "Christy" McLean: The Crazy Mood Swing Girl by XxSullenLittyGirlxX

**Lydia Bailey: The Sports Chick by sstwinz**

Mindy: Three goth guys, two flirts, two manipulators, outcasts, faking good girls... yup. Seems about a correct TD cast.

Star: -_- I was accepting people on how their application was applied, and the ones that had great character. Somehow, I got myself with three gothy, punky boys. Also, I'm updating now because I spent HOURS of my time translating you applications on paper because I don't feel like checking the PMs every ten minutes. Also, each application took 20-40 minutes to write. Also, my charger still hasn't arrived from China. Hope that arrives soon.

Ringy: At least you've been taking notes.

Star: Yup. Through these past weeks, I've been planning terrible things to do to you guys. Now, I deleted the old rules that used to be chapter one and replaced it with this. I decided to make new rules.

**1. If you get eliminated, it's not mostly my fault. I'm following your applications by word.**

**2. Poll goes up right after the new chapter every Sunday to ELIMINATE or SAVE. Read the polls carefully. Mwuahaha. Poll closes Thursday 5PM, Pacific Time.**

**3. If it isn't convenient for the person who they want eliminated according to polls to leave, I'll either make it a reward challenge, or I'll eliminate the next most voted. By they, I mean readers.**

**4. You can ask me stuff at my Tumblr (extremegirlwholikesmattresses) and post stuff on the "total drama prison" tag. Make sure it's total drama prison. Also, you can tweet me starpokemon123. You can always feel free to PM. **

**5. If you submitted, expect a PM EVERY Sunday when the new chapter goes up. If you didn't, you're going to have to live off your email or account. I ain't got no time for messaging everyone. I have to go find my real life Nick Mallory.**

**6. Have fun reading. Because I'll have fun writing.**

**7. We don't own the concept of Total Drama.**

**8. My story. Your characters. My rules. Your limited choices. My input. Your reads.**

Star: On with lè chappie!

* * *

Chris McLean grinned at the camera. He was in front if the most evil place ever. A place every contestant would dread. It was perfect. In the middle of nowhere. Perfect wireless signals from its old use.

Prison.

Also known as school. But prison is more fun and sounds more treacherous.

Chris wasn't too happy with the cast. Considering he only got to choose HALF of it. The producers suddenly got the idea in their head that they know how to pick up contestants. There was one specific contestant Chris didn't approve. But whatever. Either he gave up his job to Blainley, or he approved.

"Hello! I'm Chris McLean. You probably already knew that though. I'm here, in front of an old and now closed private school. It closed down way before I was born. No, Noah! Not before the 70's!" Chris did many expressions at the camera as he spoke. He was standing in front of a gated school with pieces of gate missing. The school was huge and old looking. It even had a school bell at the entrance. On the both sides of the school were cabins... or dorms. On the left side, you could see a perfectly organized and pretty dorm. On the right side, it looked as cheap as Camp Wawanakwa's cabins. So, very. Who knew what was behind the forest surrounded school.

"Yo, Chris! Where do put these guns?" Chef casually asked as he came out of the building holding a BB gun and a Terf gun.

"I dunno, just dump them somewhere. Now , shoo! I'm making my entrance. Anyways! Our new prisoner- I mean lovely students should be arriving," Chris said as he saw a cruddy and beat down school bus in the distance. When the bus stopped, a 16 year old boy came out with a green hoodie, blue baggy jeans, and black shoes. He had a yearly tan and short, brown, and curly hair. "Alex! So glad you could make it!"

Alex just kept his head held high and walked over next to Chris with his bags.

"So... you gonna talk, Alex? If not, just take your bags and your very tall self to the gate. Dear audience, I didn't choose this guy," Chris said and pointed to Alex as he walked to the gate. Pretty soon, another bus came. Off came a girl in a white ruffle top, black jeans, and flats. Bad choice of shoes. She had straight, dark brown hair with bangs that were accessorized with a cream-colored head band.

"Hello, Mr. McLean," she smiled.

"Hellooo, Marisol! How you doing?" Chris smiled as much as he could.

"I'm fine, thank you," Marisol made an effort to smile. She was a bit nervous because she knew there were millions of people watching her.

"Please take your bags and yourself next to Alex who can't feel bothered to talk!" Chris started to yell as he finished his sentence. Alex just put up his hood. Chris rolled his eyes as another bus came. "Ellie! How ya doing?" Ellie had a red v-neck with a black X on it, black shorts, and black boots. She had a plain brown pony tail that went along with her average height, skinny, and tanned body.

"Heey," Ellie awkwardly waved and smiled.

"You happy to be here, chick flick?"

"I guess," Ellie shrugged and got her bags to take them next to Alex and Marisol. Ellie smiled at Alex, and he showed a small smile. All three 16 year olds and Chris watched the next bus arrive.

A boy with a black jacket, black jeans, and black and white Lonverses came out of the bus. He was a 15 year old with an average height and build with a light tan and shirt medium hair. It was a golden brown color... sort of like the main character in the Legend of Melda who didn't have the series named after him even though he freaking saves everyone.

"Linlcon Fields!" Chris screamed in joy as he arrived. "How ya doing, bro?"

"I'm doing fine," Linlcon said and walked right by him as he observed everyone. He went right next to Marisol and made a small conversation with her. Chris just glared at them and crossed his arms.

"Stupid teenage boys," Chris muttered as a new rusty and noisy school bus came. Off came a very happy girl.

"OH MY GOSH IT'S CHRIS MCLEAN!" she fangirled and ran over to hug Chris with all her might.

"I definitely did NOT chose this one," Chris muttered as she let go. "Victoriana! Nice to have you here."

"Thanks! Now, I must go hug everything!" Victoriana fist bumped the air while using her neither hand to toss her luggage aside. She then proceeded to hug an innocent intern. Everyone just looked at her in a very confused way as a new bus arrived. An albino, short, and very pissed off looking girl got off.

"Ruby! The girl with a wonderful mother who put her in this show," Chris grinned.

"Shut up," Ruby glared at him and took her bags with the others. Ruby was albino. Which mean she didn't have that chromosome in her skin or something. Her hair was pure white and short. It covered her right eye. She was petite and had a white hoodie that said,' Rock Candy,' with skulls on it, white sneakers, and baggy black jeans. She stayed away from the others and glared at them with her ruby-red eyes.

"Gosh, what is wrong with these people?" Chris sighed as another bus came. Off came off a Canadian 16 year old in a grey skateboard helmet with short and straight black hair. He had a black T-shirt with flames, blue jeans, and white sneakers. "OLIVER!"

"CHRIIIS!" Oliver pointed at Chris and went up to him. They fist bumped, and Chris smiled. "I'm so psyched to be here, man!"

"Finally! A normal teenager willing to face the dangerous world of Total Drama. Please take your stuff, your helmet, and yourself with the others," Chris said. Even though Ruby was off in her own little corner, Oliver went right next to her. "Say, Ruby. Does your mom know how dangerous this is?"

"She put me in front of you, some animals, and forest creatures. I don't think so," Ruby replied.

"Aren't animals the same as fores-" Oliver said until he received a glare from Ruby. "Oh! We're the anim- Hey!"

"Just shut up," Ruby rolled her eyes as a bus came in from the distance.

"Ooo. Not all the contestants are here, and there's already drama. I like this," Chris rubbed his hands together and laughed evilly. Just then, an emotionless dude came out. He had a black beanie halfway over his black shaggy hair, a tight and grey short-sleeved v-neck, skinny khaki pants, and black shoes. He literally showed no emotion.

He came out of the cruddy old school bus looking like a bad ass.

"Ethan! How you doing?" Chris asked.

"I'm good, I guess," he shrugged yet showed no emotion. The guy has less expression than Blisten Newart. Chris just squinted at him then pointed to the others.

"Hi!" Marisol smiled at him.

"Hello," Ethan waved... still no emotion. Marisol scratched her head and studied him as Victoriana continued to hug things, and Ruby kept yelling at Oliver to fuck off. Chris just smiled at them... except at Victoriana. She was plain creeping him out. Who hugs birds?!

Apparently, Victoriana does! When the next bus arrived, a tall and lean American came out. She was 17, had ripped shorts, a floral shirt, and long and curly brown hair.

"Avery! Nice to have you here!" Chris smiled. Avery just looked at everything in a disgusted way.

"This is where we'll be staying?" Avery looked around.

"Yup. This is Total Drama, low budgets, more pain," Chris laughed as Avery went with the others. Just then, the next bus arrived. It was a 16-year-old with a black long-sleeve with yellow sleeves, blue denim shorts, and blue sneakers. She had blue hair with her bangs pinned back. She was a fair-skinned, short, and skinny Canadian.

"Wow," she whistled," this place is a dum- I mean it's lovely... I guess?" Chris just glared at her and pointed at the others.

"I'll be expecting better acting than that, Alice," Chris said knowingly as the others stared at Victoriana who was currently hugging a piece of fallen gate, they all turned their attention to the next school bus.

The 15 year old ran off screaming," I'M HERE!"

"NOBODY CARES!" Ruby yelled at him.

"Harsh, Ruby. Now, Kyle. Welcome to Total Drama Prison, dude!" Kyle and Chris fist bumped before Kyle went with his luggage next to Ellie. Ellie smiled at the younger boy. He had spiky red hair, he was tall and lean, semi-muscular, and he was wearing a pair of jeans, a fiery red shirt, and red and black another bus came up.

"Oh my gosh, he is hawt," Avery stared at the boy who got off the bus.

"Pepper!" Chris said as the seventeen year old got off the bus. "You happy to be here."

"Sure," Pepper shrugged then he glared at the others. Ruby rolled her eyes at him as the other contestants made room for him. Pepper was a bit skinny, had solid stance and poise, was wearing a red short-sleeved hoodie over black long-sleeve, white sneakers, and he had scruffy black hair around his head. The next bus came, and a short, skinny, and tan Dominican girl came out.

"Oh look, it's Fucktard McLean," she glared at him and fixed the right side of her hair to make sure it was covering her right eye. She had mid-length black hair with a green streak. It was covering her right eye. She had a green hoodie with a skull, black skinny jeans, and black sneakers.

"There's a reason why I decided to put you here," Chris laughed and completely ignored her comment. Nicole just rolled her eyes and went with the others. The 15-year-old and Pepper glared at each other for a brief moment. When the next bus came, a 16-year-old boy got off. He had tan skinny jeans, red sneakers, a white long sleeve under an orange shirt sleeve. He had glasses on and red-brown hair that was spiky from the back. Sort of like Masuke from Carruto.

"Aleck! How you doin'?" Chris and Aleck fist bumped.

"I'm doing great, thanks," Aleck said quietly. Chris just crossed his arms and sent him off with the others. The next bus held Chris' life.

"Oh look," Nicole glared at the girl who got off the bus," we have Chris' daughter with us. Daddy's little girl is gonna get special treatment." Chris got in Nicole's face.

"Do you seriously think I wanted her here?" Chris angrily whispered and Nicole and everyone else stared at his sad face with amusement.

"Don't worry, guys," she said," Dad and I made a deal. I'm going to be treated the same. I want to."

"What's your name? Christina?" Avery asked and a few people snickered.

"Actually... it is," Christina shrugged. "I heard Dad was-"

"CHRISTINA ANNE MCLEAN!" Chris threatened," Stay shut or I'll get you out of the show."

"Yes, dad," Christina sighed. She had a blue and white double sleeve shirt, khaki capris, sneakers, and she also had short and wavy black hair. She was short and kind of skinny. She had a skelanimal named Pip behind her back. Then, the final bus arrived. Pepper kept his eyes on the 16 year old. She was fairly tall, a bit thin, and she had a healthy build. She also had light skin with a tan. She was wearing a white sporty T-shirt, a white tennis skirt, white tennis shoes with lightning bolts on the side, and she had shoulder length, curly, sky blue hair.

"Lydia Baily!" Chris screamed. "Our last prisoner to arrive!"

"Prisoner?" Lydia laughed nervously.

"Go with the others," Chris laughed. Lydia did as she was told and smiled lightly at everyone. Even Victoriana who was finishing off her hugs with the cast.

"Uh," Pepper said with his hands in the air as Victoriana hugged him," can you not touch me."

"You're pretty," she smiled and went to hug Ellie.

"Okay," Chris scratched his head and waited for the hugs to finish,"YOU CAN STOP NOW!" Victoriana pouted but stopped. "Anyways, welcome to Total Drama Prison!"

"YEAAAH!" Oliver and Kyle cheered.

"You guys will be staying here, in this old school," Chris explained.

"Old school what?" Aleck asked.

"This old school," Chris replied.

"Old school what, though?" Alice asked.

"AN OLD. SCHOOL."

"Ohhhh," they all nodded in understatement. Chris just facepalmed.

"Anywaaays, you guys will be doing school related challenges. All somewhat painful," Chris laughed evilly. Oliver raised his hand. "Yes, Oliver?"

"Where will we be staying?" Oliver asked.

"Great question. The winning team will be staying in the fancy dorm with 5 star rooms, beds with quality mattresses, blah blah blah, rich people stuff. Meanwhile, the losing team will stay in a cruddy old dorm. Speaking of teams. Alex, Marisol, Victoriana, Ruby, Oliver, Aleck, Christy, and Lydia. You'll be the Bright Fireflies."

"Go team!" Oliver cheered, Ruby just punched him in the shoulder.

"Ellie, Lincoln, Ethan, Avery, Alice, Kyle, Pepper, and Nicole! You guys are the Wise Owls!"

"Yay!" Ellie and Kyle cheered. Nicole and Pepper glared at each other while Avery tried to get Pepper's attention. Lincoln just smiled at Ellie and Kyle while Alice hummed to herself

"Now, everyone let's go through the school halls and into the back!" Chris announced. He told them to leave their stuff at the gate. As they walked through the halls, Chris pointed at a janitor's closet. That was going to be their confessional booth for the season.

**Victoriana: OH MY FUCK I'M ON TV!**

**Nicole: Why am I here again?**

**Avery: Why am I so pretty?**

**Lincoln: Woah... **

**Oliver: GO TEAM OLIVIER!**

** Ruby: Mother, *tearing up* why do you hate me?**

* * *

"Okay! For today's challenge, we will be doing a basic thing... ditching," Chris said as all the students came out of the back door. There was a gate surrounding the huge track field that was meshed with a soccer/field. There were many holes in the gate, and some mattresses and desks were set around. In the very corner there were cell blocks. They had the prison bars and a little key slot each. They both seemed very big, but they were average.

"That'll be easy," Pepper said.

"You sure, Pepper? Chef is going to be guarding you guys." Pepper shrugged. "With a BB and Terf gun.

"Eh," Pepper shrugged again.

"CHEF! THOSE GUNS BETTER CONTAIN SOME THING PAINFUL!"

"Don't worry," Chef laughed and held up a tac," I got this." Pepper was about to talk again until Kyle stopped him.

"Anyways, the gates and Chef will be preventing you from getting to the forest. The gates have holes, and even an end is completely down. If Chef shoots you, you have to go in the cell block with your team flag on it."

"Is there a catch in the cell block?" Alice asked.

"Of course! Man," Chris shook his head," it's like you guys don't know me. Oh yeah, the walls are slowly closing in. Each team has 45 minutes before everyone in the cell is completely squashed. To prevent that from happening, you guys have to go to the forest a few feet down a path to a lake. There will be a pile of fish with a bear protecting it. I think our little friend is sleeping. For every fish you get, you get to exchange it for a key. One key will stop both cells. If you get the wrong key slash keys or get shot by Chef, an intern will open the cell block for you. You will stay in there until the end. Two people will go at a time. Once a person finds the right key, both cells will stop closing in." Aleck raised his hand.

"Um, what if the whole team goes and the key still hasn't been found?" Aleck asked.

"Then you guys will chose one person to let out to try again," Chris shrugged," only one."

"What if we don't find the keys on time?" Marisol asked.

"Then you all become pancakes for the bear," Chris laughed evilly. Everyone just frowned nervously while Victoriana smiled. "Quick, get into pairs if two. Get ready to send out one team... now!"

"Marisol!" Lydia said and grabbed her wrist,"let's go."

"Okay," Marisol responded and they both started sneaking around. Meanwhile, the Wise Owls were still bickering.

"Looks like the Bright Fireflies got a head start!" Chris announced from a tower. Total Drama logic on how he got there so fast.

"Ellie and I will go, that's it," Alice said right before they ran towards the fields. Both the track and football/ soccer fields were next to each other and both were dangerous with mattresses and desks in the way. As Chef looked around, Lydia did cartwheels to avoid getting shot. That distracted Chef, and it allowed Marisol to run by. Marisol hardly ever runs, so she made it to the other side with heavy breathing. Lydia eventually arrived once Marisol caught her breath. The two jogged to the lake.

"Just make a run for it," Alice told Ellie.

"You sure?" Ellie scratched her head. Alice nodded, and then they both ran for their lives. Surprisingly, not a single tac hit them. The Wise Owls were surprised. Except Ethan. Ethan doesn't show emotion.

**Ethan: What's the point of showing emotion. The actions surrounding you describe what you should be feeling on the inside. Showing emotion through your body would just be a waste of time.**

Meanwhile, with the fireflies...

"Just get the fish and run," Lydia whispered, they're slippery and smelly. Chef could find us any moment soon before we exchange then with McLean. Just be careful."

"Run?" Marisol panted.

**Marisol: I grew up in a gated community. I hardly ever exercised. This, is terrible!**

She grabbed two fishes carefully before the both made a run for it. Lydia was carrying three fish. Alice took note if that as they passed them by. Ellie awed at the fish and got two. She started hugging them. Alice raised an eyebrow at her before getting four.

**Alice: Um... last time I checked, hugging fish isn't normal.**

When they finally snuck past Chef, Chris gave the fireflies 5 different keys. They ran to the cell.

"Dies it open?" Marisol crossed her fingers.

"Nope," Lydia sighed as the intern opened the cell for them. The walls were slowly closing in. "Hurry!" Marisol just slumped down against the walls. Maybe she had a bit of claustrophobia. It took time to take it's toll... sometimes. Next thing you could hear was Alice and Ellie's complains. Looks like they didn't get the keys.

Next up was Ruby and Alex from the fireflies and Nicole and Ethan from the owls. Ruby and Alex went their own different ways and pace. Alex was fast since he had long legs, but he was tall. Ruby was slow because of her short legs, but she was small enough to hide unlike Alex. Then there was Nicole who was making fun of Ethan as they casually passed through the fields. Nicole was trying to anger him. It wasn't working.

**Nicole: Is he... like... dead?**

Both teams made it to the fish and ran back at different paces. Alex got hit by a tac in the back... or multiple tacs. He got dragged with Marisol and Lydia by the interns. When Nicole and Ethan made it to Chris, they got seven keys together. But still, none of them opened it. Nicole growled as Ethan just walked inside. Nicole sat down right in the middle.

"Um, guys," Nicole started shaking. "Why are the walls closing in?!"

"Crap," Alice said," she's claustrophobic.

"It's okay, Nicole," Ellie said," Santa isn't that scary."

"He's not real, you bimbo," Nicole glared at her.

"He's not?!" Ellie cried.

During the time being, Christina and Victoriana managed to wake up the damn bear right when Lincoln and Kyle got knocked out by Chef in the first time. Right now, Victoriana and Christy were getting a single key for the only fish they got to mislead the bear by throwing the other fish away. When Oliver and Aleck went into the fields, Aleck was nervous. That made him get shot in the forehead many times. Oliver then just made a run for it. Pepper and Avery from the owls made i halfway before Avery's intense flirting annoyed Pepper. That's when Chef took them both out. They all waited (especially Chef) for Oliver to arrive. When he finally arrived, Nicole was at the brink if death, the others were squashed a bit, and Chef pulled the trigger.

The tac his Oliver in the chest, and Oliver groaned before squishing into his cell.

"Can't... move," Nicole tried to move around.

"You all disappoint me. Especially you, Chrissy. Anyways, chose a single player from each team to go get fish. Chef, you're done. Real death risks aren't good for ratings," Chris sipped his soda," now just bring me fish. If you get the extra big fish of the pile, you get an extra key."

"Let me go," Pepper and Lydia said in unison from their cells. The interns let them go, and Lydia easily went past Pepper. Pepper knew she was going to go. He took his time jogging because he knew she was going to go for the big fish. When he got there, he was right.

**Pepper: Let her go ahead, start searching, and make it easier. Not that I wanted to see her or anything.**

"You're getting smelly," Pepper said as he started looking with her.

"Well, aren't you a gentlemen," Lydia roller her eyes with a small smile.

"No where near there," Pepper smirked.

"Bye," Lydia said before running off with the big fish. Pepper sighed and grabbed three fishes.

When Pepper got there, it turns out none of Lydia's keys worked. Pepper smirked as she stuck out her tongue at him.

**Lydia: Pft, idiot. *angry with arms crossed***

When he put it the key, the lock finally opened. All the contestants slowly got out of the cells one by one. When Nicole finally got out, she ended p hugging Pepper.

Pepper put his hands straight up in the air (for the second time that day),"Am I some sort if hugging post? Because I don't like it." Nicole got slapped awake into reality before she slapped Pepper herself.

"The Wise Owls win the first challenge!" Chris announced," Bright Fireflies, meet me in detention hall. Winners can go wash up before dinner in the cafeteria. One of the Bright Fireflies is leaving tonight, missing their chance to win the million!"

* * *

"Now, in order to vote, there will be everybody's report cart in that supply closet. Stamp an F on the person you want gone's report card," Chris explained to them before an paper airplane hit him.

-the voting process later-

"When you receive a number two pencil, it means you're safe," Chris said and started throwing them," Aleck, Marisol, Alex, Ruby, Oliver, and Christy."

"Oh boy," Lydia mumbled and crossed her fingers. Vic just sat at her desk.

"Vic, you're in it for being crazy. Lydia, you lost the chance for your team... mostly. The last pencil goes to... Lydia. You guys go shower in the locker rooms for diner." Lydia sighed in relief before the pencil hit her head. "Vic. You're gonna have to take the stupid school bus back to a secret location for the losers."

"Aweeeeeee," she whined all the way out of the school and into the stupid school bus which was an embarrassing yellow and smelled like cheese.

"Bye bye, creepy weirdo!" Chris smiled the camera," Who willl win next tine? Who'll miss out of the chance on one million dollars! Find out next time in. Total. Drama. Prison!"

* * *

Star: Technically, this was uploaded on a Monday since it's 1AM. But hey, my cousin came from the Navy, and we had a small barbecue for him, I had to lecture my friend on why drugs are bad, I had to battle my gay cousin, I had to wait for my phone to charge, and I WROTE ALL OF THIS ON MY PHONE. All. Of. It. Thanks for everything! Don't forget to poll!** Ask me things at my twitter or Tumblr! Follow on twitter for story updates. Links to them on my profile.**

**Song recommendation of the day: Make Me Wanna Die ~ The Pretty Reckless**

**Thing of the day: Yu-Gi-Oh cards!**

**Workout of the day: ATTEMPT to do a push up. Virtual pie if you do it!**

**Question of the day: Who is your favorite MALE TD character?**

**I lurve sha-Lightning!**

**General Questions:**

**Any favorite character (besides your own if you submitted):**

**Favorite quote:**

**Favorite part:**

**Ship anything yet?:**

**How were my 4k+ words or so on a phone at 1AM:**

**(THIS IS ONLY IF YOU SUBMITTED!) What's an embarrassing secret about your character? If you don't have one, I'll make one. I have one for Link. *cough* Pretend you don't have one if Linclon is yours *cough*:**

~Star out


	2. Jeopardizing Jeopardy

Star: Hey! Star here! Before we start, damn you people (I still lurve you)! You have no idea how difficult it is to come up with an embarrassing secret for like twelve teenagers! This chapter will be going through the character's thoughts a lot. I don't think a lot of stories express the character's thoughts as much. Do you guys have any idea how much paper this story takes? A lot. But it's better than looking through my PMs like an idiot.

Mindy: You're already a natural idiot.

Star: -_- I remember when you used to be nice. Now you're just another Lilly.

Mindy: -gasps-

Ringy: We don't own the concept of Total Drama. I just happen to own in my little world a book called How to Deal with Teenage Girls. It's not helping. O.O!

Star & Mindy: Grrrrrr!

Ringy: -hides under a mattress- May the odd be ever in your favor, contestants! Wait...

* * *

_"Last time on Total Drama Prison, we got sixteen contestants to participate in this reality show," Chris stood in front of the school," we now have two teams of the Bright Fireflies and the Wise Owls. Our prisoners- I mean students were forced to go past Chef's wrath, into the forest for fish, back through Chef's wrath, and to unlock our special cells that caused a bit of claustrophobia. the end, Pepper got the key for the Wise Owls, and Creepy Vikki got the boot! Now, who will win this challenge? Find out on. Total. Drama. Prison!"_

* * *

**In the Bright Fireflies' Cabin**

The girls were awoken with loud noises. So were the boys. It was currently 4AM, and it was a bit chilly with the Summer morning air.

"EEEEEEP!" scream Christina," Is it thunder?!" She was hiding under the covers.

"No, you dumbass," Ruby groaned and put her crappy pillow over her own face.

"Sorry," Christina sighed and sat up in her creaky bunk bed that she was sharing with Marisol," I am scared of thunder. Say does anyone know what time it-"

"SHUT UP, McLean!" Ruby groaned and threw one of Lydia's shoes at her. Why? Lydia's shoes happened to have lightning bolts on the side. Christina glared at her and laid back. There were only four girls on their team. They had three bunks, but they all decided to keep the other bed for their stuff. Ruby was sharing the bunk with Lydia, and Ruby had the bottom while Lydia had the top. Marisol had the top bunk, and Christina had the bottom.

Ruby was a bit ticked off. Christina would ask (very loudly) questions in the middle of the night, Lydia would snore (not loudly but it was still annoying), and Marisol... actually. Marisol was the only one she could stand. She was too nice sometimes, but she was tolerable. Ruby was happy Victoriana left yesterday. She probably would have ended up leaving to the boy's side if necessary. She could care less about Aleck and Alex. She couldn't stand Oliver one bit. He would stare at her a lot during dinner.

Lydia was happy with her team. Oliver was cool. Aleck stayed out of people's business, and he's pretty quiet. Alex was goofy once you tried to talk to him. Marisol and her got along since they were both cheerful. Marisol looked like she never had many friends, so Lydia was just plain nice to her. She was okay with Christy. She seemed to change moods a lot. Like she could be happy, then depressed, and then she suddenly has anger issues. She's most likely bi-polar. Well... she is related to Chris. Then there was Ruby. Ruby was nice if you looked deeper. Lydia guessed Ruby had problems opening up to people.

Christina was just a nervous wreck. She had a whole bunch of mental illness, and she couldn't control it. Ruby wasn't helping. Seriously. How dare she throw a shoe at her? Marisol was really nice, and she was a bit socially awkward like Christy was herself. Lydia was a strong but nice competitor. Oliver was pretty rad, and Aleck was shy. Alex was pretty cute. Hey, she had a thing for tall and skinny guys.

Marisol was nervous. She grew up in a gated community, and she was raised with a bit of friends. Lydia was really nice, and Christy was cool. She was a lot nicer than Chris, that's for sure. Marisol wasn't exactly fond of Chris. Ruby was hard to talk to, so she just avoided her. It's not like she didn't try to get close to Ruby. Ruby would glare at her with her red eyes every time she spoke. Alex was pretty goofy and a bit shy. Oliver is going to kill himself one day considering the stories of his stunts he's told her. Aleck is pretty shy. Marisol wanted to break him out of his shell. He looks like one of those people that have many words to say.

In the boy's side, they were all just quiet. Except Oliver. Oliver was snoring. Very loudly. There was only three boys on the entire team. Aleck didn't mind. Oliver felt like the girls were soon going to dominate the team. Alex just shrugged it off and was nice to everyone.

Oliver was interested in Ruby. She was albino. The other team and his team looked as if they could care less. But it was quite awesome to see someone different. She didn't seemed impressed by any of his stunt stories, and she would tell him to fuck off. Like that's going to stop him. Christy was definitely bi-polar. He saw her skip, tear up, and then yell at the trash can because it fell over in under an hour. Aleck was... weird. He didn't say much. Alex was pretty cool, and they both got along considering Aleck was quiet. They tried to get Aleck in the conversation, but Aleck would pretend to be asleep. Lydia was probably his only competition on the team considering she was physically fit. Then, there was Marisol. She was just nice, but she did tell him he was going to die on day. Naaah.

Aleck was quite glad there was enough bunks for everyone to get their own. There was even an extra one they used for their things. He over heard that the girls only had three bunks. Aleck was just shy. Trust me, if they talk to him, he could go on forever. His team was okay. They seemed to respect his silent habits. Alex and Oliver were now bros, and Aleck was glad to be out of it. Lydia was nice, and he found it interesting how she had sky blue hair. Christy was okay. He didn't really pay attention to her even though she was Chris' daughter, and he freaking admired Chris. Marisol kept observing him, and he didn't like the looks one bit. Almost as if she's trying to get him to talk. Ruby was... scary. He really didn't like being in Ruby's way.

Alex liked his team. Oliver and him were bros. Aleck was quiet and kept everything to himself. Christina was a bit crazy, but he could handle her. Seriously, if a trash can falls over, you pick it up. Not yell at it. But she was a bit cute. Marisol was nice, and she also kept things to herself. Lydia was sporty and cool. He didn't mind her. Ruby... she was spooky. Like a ghost. He did not want to get in the way of that ghost.

* * *

**With the Wise Owls**

Nicole was sleeping like a baby. The luxury dorm room was great. They had air conditioning, quality beds for each one so no cruddy bunk beds. It was two stories and had three rooms. The boys took one, the girls the other, and the butler had another. Ellie was sleeping peacfully. Alice was snoring lightly, and Avery was dreaming about running off into the sunset with her vampire boyfriend, so -

/+he can die and leave his fortune to her.

Nicole was whatever with her team. She could try to manipulate them. Ellie was sweet and had a bit of wits. Lincoln was cool, and he looked easy to manipulate in her eyes. Avery was flirty as fuck, and Alice was way too nice to be real. Nicole doesn't really know she hardly had any friends back home because she'd prank them all. Ethan was... weird. He seemed dead. Kyle wasn't quiet, but he was nice to everyone. He did lose his temper pretty quickly. Then there was freaking Pepper. She couldn't stand him. He started being a complete asshole after the challenge. Then, he'd have the nerve to glare at her. Nicole didn't like him one bit.

Alice was okay with her team. She'd take them out, but it wouldn't be easy. Pepper was strong, and it looked like Avery was as his feet. Nicole was the toughest girl. Kyle was friends with practically everyone... unless... eh. She'll sabotage him later. Avery was way too flirty. Ethan was creepy...ish. But he was okay. Link (Lincoln) was cute, and he was friendly. Ellie was probably the nicest one of all of them. She spent the night talking about how she dreams about true love. Alice thought it'd be best to strategize more later. Her strategy of being secretly nice was going well.

Ellie was honestly just here for love. Hey, after all those chick flicks, she wanted her own Mac Seffron. Pepper looked mean. Ethan was cute... but something about not showing emotion made her think he couldn't love. What if he's a robot? Haha. Ellie wasn't that dumb. Alice was very nice. Avery was too touchy with guys. Nicole scared her a bit, but she could deal with her. Kyle was plain cool. Lincoln was probably the nicest guy on the team. Ellie just happily dreamed.

Avery's plan was genius. Manipulate the boys with her flirting. She was gorgeous after all. Nicole was touch, but she didn't seem interested in boys. Alice was difficult to read because she was nice to everyone. Ellie was the main problem. She was pretty, but not Avery pretty. She had to go. From the boys, Kyle was okay. Ethan was too serious. Lincoln was cute and nice, so he was an option. The weird thing was that she was two years older than him... eh. Pepper was the one she was trying to get to right now. He was her age, ridiculously good looking, and he was mature. But he didn't seem to fall for her. He'll fall.

In the boys' room, they all got their beds. Link's sheets were pushed to the side, and he was curled up on the side. Pepper was sleeping on his side and snoring. Kyle was sleeping with on leg out of the blanket, and the red head was snoring louder than anyone in the room. The there was Ethan who was sleeping like a dead person. Not that he was did. Chris hoped. Not that Chris watched every contestant sleep. But- forget it.

Pepper was whatever with his team. Ethan was enviable. Avery was clingy. He didn't really interact with Ellie. Kyle's attitude pissed him off. Alice was too nice. Lincoln or Link- whatever his name or nickname was, is just like Ellie. He could care less. Then there was Nicole who had a terrible attitude, but she looked fun to mess around with.

Ethan was okay with his team. Pepper was a bit rude to him, but he didn't care. Alice was seriously nice, and Kyle was also nice. Avery was pretty and flirty. Ellie was adorable in his eyes. Yes, adorable. Link was pretty cool, but he hid from people. Nicole was a bit of a jerk. She tried to trip him during dinner yesterday. Was it seriously that wrong to not show any emotion?

Kyle liked his team. Nicole was a bit of a jerk, and he hoped he wouldn't lose his temper. He has ADHD, and he had a bit of a focus problem. It wasn't the easiest thing to do. Pepper was quite mean about the beds last night He should marry Nicole... wait. Those would be some angry babies. That wouldn't be the best idea. Alice and Avery were really nice. Ellie was pretty sweet. Like in nice, sweet. Ethan gave him the creeps, so basically Link was the only cool guy he could talk with.

Link (Lincoln) had mixed opinions on his team. The only ones he trusted were Ellie, Ethan, Kyle, and Alice. Ellie was nice to everyone, and she was smart. Ethan didn't look like the type of guy that would stab you in the back. Kyle was pretty cool. Alice was really nice. Then there was Nicole who was mean to everyone. He saw when Nicole switched Pepper's fork with a knife. Good thing Pepper wasn't eating anymore. Speaking of Pepper, he was a bit scary and looked mean. Then there was Avery who was... flirty. Too flirty. Too flirty is could scare him.

In the school cafeteria

"Single file line, maggots!" Chef screamed to them all as they lazily got their food. Nicole sighed at Chef's comment before she went to sit down with the cafeteria food. How ironic.

There were two tables in the entire cafeteria, and the empty spaces were... empty. It's like they could actually throw a prom without moving anything. Nicole sat down and started poking around her food since she was the first one at the Wise Owl's tables. They might've gotten the good dorm, but it didn't come with food. Just the showers, beds, and the butler who cleaned everything.

"Morning, Sunshine," Pepper said and took a bite out of his apple.

"What the-," Nicole took a moment to realize that Pepper was talking to his apple. "You're calling your apple-"

"Don't question it," Pepper grumbled," it's hard to get real food around here."

"True," Nicole said before getting Pepper's apple and biting it on the other side. Pepper just glared at her with all his mind. Nicole turned to look at him," You glare like a cheerleader."

"You look like a dead zombie," Pepper said back.

"Ethan," Nicole called out," Pepper is talking about you!"

"What?" Ethan looked up and looked at the two without emotion.

"Nothing," Pepper muttered under his breath and watched Nicole smirk as she finished the apple.

**Pepper: I happen to hate it when people steal my food. I happen to hate people. I happen to hate little fifteen year olds. I happen to hate people named Nicole. I happen to like revenge.**

On the other side of the table, Ellie was talking about movies with Avery and Alice. They were all honestly into the conversation. They couldn't agree on Shoeless or Queen Girls. If they won the challenge, they were going to watch movies in their room all night.

Link was watching Kyle suffer through his staring contest with Ethan. It was really amusing. After a few minutes, Kyle gave up. Even after the contest, Ethan still didn't blink.

**Kyle: -rubbing his eyes- There's like something wrong with that guy. It's like Pepper and Nicole had a kid, they sent him to boarding school, and they forgot that they had a kid. Then, they forgot to pay for his education, and they moved to Tijuana. So then, their kid lived on the streets like a rat with no faith in humanity. **

**Ethan: I don't blink as much as I used to. I could blink up to three times in under an hour. But after going through Toogle Images, you tend to be scared on the inside. So every time you blink, everything is Zirby on a Xonic body that's humping a Swii. **

"Common, guys!" Lydia encouraged her team," We have to win this time. I want luxury beds and a TV. I have to catch up with sports."

"What sports exactly?" Oliver asked her.

"It doesn't matter," Lydia stood up and her sky blue hair bounced," sports are sports, and we have to win."

"We'll try," Christina sighed.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Alex decided to help Lydia.

"WE'RE GONNA WIN!" Christina jumped up from the small scare.

* * *

The contestants went through the back that led them to the sports fields from yesterday. Only this time, the place was filled with wood chips and sharpened pencils. The pile was at lest ten to twelve feet tall. Chris was on top of a helicopter, with a megaphone and a smirk.

"First part of the challenge," Chris announced," climb this pile, and go to you designated bleachers. This is a little tribute to the unfinished challenge from Season 4. First team to"

"Wait," Ellie said," you're gonna shove us in a piles of sharp wood?!"

"Pretty much," Chris shrugged.

"How is this school related?!" Kyle yelled.

"It's sort of a jeopardy game with yourself, and there's pencils," Chris laughed before flying away to the middle of the fields where the bleachers and his mini stage and score keeper were.

"Ugh," Avery groaned and started climbing.

"Ouchies," Christy whined as she got poked by a pencil.

"Keep climbing, Christy," Ruby murmured as she climbed," daddy ain't going to save you this time." Christina glared at her before climbing again. Lydia was almost to the top since she was the sporty one out of the group, and Oliver was right behind her.

"Also!" Chris screamed through the megaphone and made a few people lose balance and get cuts," When you get to the top, you have to wait for the rest of your team!"

"Ugh," Lydia groaned as she made it to the top. A few seconds later, Oliver caught up to her.

"Common, Ruby!" Oliver cheered on for the albino girl.

"Don't encourage me," Ruby said in a disgusted tone. Oliver just smiled as Lydia raised an eyebrow at the boy with the grey helmet."

"Oliver, do you ever take off your helmet?" Lydia scratched her head as she asked.

"Nope," Oliver shook his head," not even when I sleep or shower."

"How does your hair stay clean then?"

"Total Drama logic?"

"This isn't a cartoon," Lydia pointed out.

"Then what is it," Oliver laughed sarcastically," fanfiction?"

On the other team, Ethan, Nicole, and Pepper were already on top. Ethan was good with his hands after all that baseball, and Nicole and Pepper were used to ditching school from climbing barbed wired fences that were especially made for them.

"Hurry up," Ethan told the people below as Ellie made it to the top with Kyle. People like Avery and Alice were still trying to get a grip.

Pepper rolled his eyes and decided to give Avery a boost up," Hurry up, _Aves_." That made Avery start climbing like a champ.

**Avery: -filing her nails- He totes digs me.**

Nicole rolled her eyes at him, and Pepper noticed. Pepper then proceeded to roll his eyes back. Nicole then glared at him, and he glared back. The two did that without realizing that Ellie was watching the entire time.

"Awe," Ellie gushed, making both of them notice her.

"What?" Pepper glared at the girl. But Ellie wasn't affected by his poisonous glare.

"I ship you two," Ellie said with a smile and skipped away.

"What the fuck does ship mean?" Nicole said.

"Maybe she's gonna throw a ship at us?" Pepper looked as Ellie was pulling Ethan's cheeks.

"I hope it fucking smashes you," Nicole said.

"Cussing is for losers."

"Then you must cuss a lot."

**Ellie: It's so obvious. Besides being smart, I can tell when there's some sparks between two people. Now seriously, Ethan. It's like... he can't love. -starts getting emotional- He can't love.**

Alex helped the last person in their team up, which was Christina.

"Let's go guys!" Alex said as they started awkwardly running through the wood chips and pencils.

"Ouch," Marisol winced in pain," why did I bring flats?"

"Question your choice in shoes later," Alex said and got her by the hand," we need to make it to the bleachers. The Owls just got their last person up." Marisol nodded as they ran towards the bleachers. The Fireflies were the first to make it since the Owls were behind.

"Ugh!" Kyle groaned loudly as they started sitting on the bleachers. In the top row, Ellie, Ethan, and Link were sitting. In the middle row, it was Kyle and Alice, and on the bottom was Pepper in between Avery and Nicole. On the other bleacher was Ruby and Oliver on top, Christy and Aleck in the middle row, and Marisol, Alex, and Lydia on the bottom.

"Welcome, prisoners!" Chris announced before he pressed a button," Hold on tight!" The teenagers raised an eyebrow before they realized the bleachers were slowly rising a few feet from the wood chips and pencils.

"What the," Alex said as he looked around.

"What is this for?" Aleck asked.

"So when a team doesn't answer," Chris said before he pressed another button," this happens." The Fireflies' bleacher then plunged quickly to the ground, and the contestants practically got wood chips stuck in places wood chips shouldn't be. Chris then laughed as they rose up.

"Daddy!" Christy whined as she tried to get wood chips out of her hair.

"Sorry," Chris shrugged," but not really. You didn't clean your room before we left."

"Yeah I did! I also washed the dishes!" Christina yelled at her dad as the other contestants either watched in amusement or tried to get wood chips and pencils out of their bra. _Oliver_.

Oliver needed to stop starring at Ruby.

"Nuh-uh,"Chris argued," you did not! The maid did it?"

"What maid? The stripper?" Christina yelled out in anger, which got some snickers from people.

"Okay, okay, we'll talk later," Chris looked at his teenage daughter before looking at the contestants.

"Plants weren't enough?" Kyle laughed at Chris. Chris glared at Kyle, so he could shut up.

"Anyways, today, we're going to be saying some embarrassing things from each of you," Chris smirked," the team with the most confessions in the end, wins."

"What if everyone confesses?" Alex asked him.

"Trust me," Chris laughed," not everyone will. Since the Bright Fireflies won the first part, we'll let the Wise Owls go first."

"Fuck," Nicole murmured under her breath as she made sure her black bangs with green highlights covered her right eye.

"Cussing isn't cool," Pepper laid back in the bleacher.

"Having a name after an ingredient isn't either," Nicole said.

"My now dead mother had problems, okay?" Pepper rolled his eyes. Yeah... his family was dead. Only to him.

"What kind of problems?"

"Problems that aren't your business," Avery snapped at Nicole before Pepper smiled at Nicole.

"Okay," Chris read from a note card the directors gave to him," who from the Wise Owls puked on their date during a scary movie." A few people snickered as Ellie sighed and pressed the button. "Point for the Owls! Ellie, really?"

"The butter made my stomach churn! Plus, it was as clean as Ethan has emotion!" Ellie defended herself. People then nodded in understatement while Ethan shrugged. That was one nasty movie.

"For the Fireflies, who got mistaken as a monster during Halloween. With out a costume. They just had a bad case of acne," Chris asked them and raised an eyebrow at the note card. Ruby pressed the buzzer with an eye roll. "You got off easy, Ruby. Also, DEAR PRODUCERS! I'M GETTING THE SECRETS NEXT TIME!"

"Just get on with the damn show!" Nicole said.

"Alright, alright! Sheesh!" Chris rolled his eyes and pressed the button for the Owls. They all gasped once they came up with wood chips and pencils on them. Ethan's beanie managed to get filled with wood chips that were discovered as he raised his beanie.

"What the fuck was that for!?" Kyle screamed as he tried to get a wood chip out of his ear. The fact that a pencil was stabbing his leg didn't help.

"Fun," Chris shrugged before reading the next note card," okay, let's see. Seriously? SERIOUSLY, PRODUCERS?! Eh ehm, who here cried at their gold fish's funeral when they were thirteen? Avery or Alice. Maybe Link. One of you three."

Ethan simply pressed the buzzer without an expression," It was me." Everyone slowly turned to look at him, and then gasped in shock.

"You do have feelings," Ellie gushed before screaming into the air," he can love, people! He can love!"

**Ellie: He can love! Halleluiah!**

**Ethan: Yes, I can cry. Shocker. **

**Alex: I'm not on their team, and I'm surprised. **

**Marisol: You know, people who usually show know emotion actually have all their emotions stored up inside. So when they have an excuse, they'll use it. I understand Ethan. But that seriously tarnished his reputation. The guy can't even smile.**

"Fireflies!" Chris announced," Which one of you ripped your skirt during a tennis game in front of the entire school!" Lydia cursed under her breath and hesitantly pressed the buzzer. That made Pepper show a sly smile. "Lydia! I think we all saw that coming, PRODUCERS!"

"Why do you hate them so much?" Marisol asked him.

"Because they gave me the worst secrets, and they let my daughter on this show! You know people, I actually care!"

"Save it, McLean," Christina glared at her dad.

"You and I are gonna have a serious talk. Pip is not allowed," Chris said to his daughter. Christina then gasped. "Fine, he can come." Pip was Christina's skeletal animal that she carried everywhere. She currently had it. "Anyways! Owls, which one of you wet his pants each year on Halloween while watching scary movies? Common! Why aren't these getting better?" Kyle's face turned red as the others looked around. Kyle groaned before pressing the buzzer.

"Not cool, dude," Kyle rolled his eyes at Chris.

"Hey! Blame the producers! I did-" Chris got interrupted.

"We know, we know!" Ruby said," You didn't pick these! On with it!"

"Okay then, Albino! By the way, Oliver, Ruby has a crush on you," Chris glared at Ruby.

"I do not!" Ruby protested.

"Oh really?" Oliver raised an eyebrow at Ruby.

"Not really!" Ruby snapped at Oliver.

**Ruby: I DON'T LIKE HELMET BOY! Seriously! Chris only got mad! Gaaah! Mom! I hope you're happy with yourself!**

"Fireflies, which one of you jumped off a roof and into a pool at a the only sleepover they've ever been to... naked and drunk. Oh, ho ho, this is getting good," Chris laughed. Everyone looked at Oliver.

"It wasn't me," Oliver put his hands up in defense.

"It was me!" Marisol confessed in a worried tone and pressed the buzzer.

"Dammit," Chris groaned," I wanted to shove you guys in the wood ships. But now, Marisol!?"

**Aleck: I didn't see that coming.**

**Christy: Marisol?! Of all people?**

**Oliver: Heck, I wouldn't do anything naked! Man, I respect her now.**

**Lydia: But, But! She's so innocent and frail...ish!**

"It was all a dare, okay?" Marisol groaned and shoved her face in her hands.

"Suureee, anyways! Wise Owls! Which one of you had the back of your head shaven when a prank went wrong? Ha."

"Idiots," Nicole muttered as she pressed the buzzer.

"So that's why your hair is so short, and it makes you look like a boy," Pepper mocked her.

"Shut up," Nicole rolled her eyes.

"Christina Anne, my beloved daughter," Chris started as he skimmed over the card. He then nearly died," CHRISTINA ANNE, MY PREGNANT DAUGHTER?! WHAT!?"

"WHAT?!" Christina yelled.

"WHAT?!" everyone else yelled.

"Wait," Chris finished reading the card," STUPID PRODUCERS PLAYED A PRANK ON ME! Gaaah! You guys aren't getting this point!"

"What?!" the Bright Fireflies screamed.

"It's not our fault!" Lydia pouted.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Chris stated and got the next note card," I'm going to do two in a row with the Owls since they have more players. Okay... who dressed up as Princess Melda ages nine to thirteen." Link groaned and pressed the buzzer. Everyone but Marisol, Lydia, and Ellie laughed at him. Alice tried to keep the laughter in, but she couldn't. "Seriously, dude? That's lame!"

"It's cosplay!" Link groaned.

"Whatever. Anyways, who burped during a solo in a school musical... ha," Chris smirked. Nobody answered. Alice didn't. "Whoops. Looks like it's the chipper for you guys!" Chris laughed and pressed the button. When the bleachers got pushed back up thanks to the pole, Alice coughed out wood chips.

"Blach," she coughed. Chris rolled his eyes and continued.

"Now, Bright Fireflies which is abbreviated BF... which one of you guys is gay?" Everyone looked over there in curiosity. Nobody spoke up. "Well then. You can come out of the closet when you're ready, but you're not going to get saved from this," Chris smirked before he pressed the button that brought them below to the painful world of wood chips and sharpened pencils.

"Wait... who is it?" Ellie asked.

"Usually, I'd tell ya, but I think this might violate the contracts, so I'll just drown them in wood chips," Chris said as the Bright Fireflies rose up. "The score is Owls-5, Fireflies-3. Now, Owls. Who here used to like the Lucky Amulets cereal as a kid. Before you answer, which one of you guys would be humiliated by this?"

_"For the win,_" Pepper said to himself with his eyes tight shut before he pressed the buzzer. Nicole spit out the remaining of the wood chips she was choking on before laughing louder than anyone else. "Please, Nicole. Go back to choking." Nicole threw the wood chips that she spit out at his face, and he started brushing them off quickly.

**Pepper: She is seriously going down. **

**Nicole: He's gonna die in his sleep one day.**

"Seriously, Pepper. You seriously took one for the team," Chris said before turning to the Fireflies," which one of you little light bugs lost his pants at a concert?" Aleck pressed the buzzer since it wasn't that humiliating. "These producers are idiots, I'm running out of time, and Owls! Which one of you is a closet nerd?" Avery gulped. This could tarnish her reputation. Avery didn't press the button. She'd rather lose than tarnish her reputation. Chris rolled his eyes and pressed the button.

Once they came up, Nicole yelled," Which one of you bitches didn't press the damn button!?"

"Chill, Nicole," Chris rolled his eyes," the score is Owls-6, Fireflies-3. Now, Fireflies, which one of you has shaven your legs, armpits, and back, put on a blonde wig, put on a red dress, and gone skateboarding."

Oliver pressed the button with a shrug," It was me! But that was a long time ago."

"You were fourteen," Chris said.

"I know!" Oliver fist bumped the air.

**Ruby: He's retarded.**

**Oliver: I'm awesome!**

"Final question for the fireflies, who wet his pants and cried on the first day of basketball practice?" Chris snickered. Alex wasn't going to press the button. No way. Chris then pressed the button, and it sent them on a painful journey. Once they came up, Chris said," Alex, you should've pressed it. It could have tied the teams and avoided pain. Oh well. Wise Owls! You guys win!"

"Oh yeah!" Kyle and Ellie cheered.

"Yay," Ethan quickly and simply said with no emotion.

"You're gonna show emotion whether you like it or not," Ellie told Ethan.

"What makes you think I will?" Ethan said.

"The future," Ellie said.

"What?"

"Can I hug you?"

"Um... sure?" Ethan said at the strange girl before she hugged him tightly. "Okay," Ethan breathed heavily after she let go," no more hugs."

"Nothing," Ellie frowned," I'm going to have to check some things. Link, Alice! You guys want to go to the library after dinner with me?"

"Sure," Link smiled.

"Why not. Maybe we can find some book that were made into films!" Alice smiled.

"Before you guys leave!" Chris said," The Bright Fireflies need to meet me at Detention Hall after lunch!"

* * *

"The votes are in," Chris said to the teenagers," if you get a pencil, you stay for a few more days. If you don't, it's the Stupid School Bus for you! Now, Lydia. Christina who needs to meet with me. Marisol, who has clothes. Thank you, Marisol. For the children! Anyways, Ruby and Oliver. You two still have more couple bonding time. Whooo!"

"Shut it, McLean," Ruby glared at him as Oliver smirked at Ruby. Ruby then looked at Oliver," Don't look at me!" Oliver just laughed.

"Aleck! You're saved. So that means, Alex. You are going home."

"What?" Alex stood up and looked at his team.

"You did cost us a tie, buddy," Oliver said.

"Sorry about that," Alex said before heading out the back door with Chris.

* * *

As Alex went away, Chris grinned at the camera. "There goes one of our contestants! Bye, Alex! You won't be missed. Now, who will take the next ride? Find out next time on Total. Drama. Prison!"

* * *

Alex's Audition Tape

"Ugh," Alex said as he fixed the camera around," Ma showed me how to use this... dammit. Technology hates me... oh, it's on! Hallelujah! Hi," Alex backed out a bit more," I'm Alex, and I'd like to audition for Total Drama... what is it?" Alex started going through his papers," For your show! I'd like to audition for your show!"

"Alex!" a person called," Dinner is ready!"

"I'm coming Ma and Dad!"

"Alex, NOW!"

"Please accept me," Alex said to the camera once more.

"ALEX!"

* * *

Star: Bye, Alex! Huh, how funny. He was the first entry I got. Also, THIS ISN'T SUPPOSE TO BE LONG! WHY DO I MAKE THEM SO LONG?! IT'S 1AM! AGAIN! I have school tomorrow! Monday! I hope you guys realize how much I lurve you. Also, some charcaters don't get enough screening time because I have to plan ahead in some things. Don't worry, your character will get the spot light soon. If I'm making Ellie look like an idiot, I'm sorry. Ellie is actually smart, and she's got game. It's just that I have a knack for always having a cute little character, and Ellie is the only one I could use like that considering she's a love obsessed person. Also, MAKE SURE TO VOTE ON THE POLLS! Only 6 of you voted! Not good. I'll go Resetti on ya'll.

Mindy: Snoop around the story, and you can try to find our references for fun. Starting on the next chapter, if you can catch all our references your character will get immunity through one poll.

Ringy: **Also, instead of updating only on Sundays, we are going to do behind the scenes things. Like instead of challenges, we just have character interaction. Because if we scram it all on the challenge day, this happens. So yeah, expect some behind the scenes.**

Mindy: Yes, they're **mandatory read** because some characters might hook up or something. Also, instead of PMing reviews, please regularly review unless you're gonna die or something. It makes it easier to see which submitter is reading.

**Song recommendation of the day: Royals ~ Lorde**

**Thing of the day: Wi-Fi.**

**Workout of the day: Do ten sit ups. Virtual pancakes and waffles if you do!**

**Question of the day: Who's your favorite TD FEMALE character?**

**Izzy is practically another me, so I'm really fond of her. She's the best.**

**General Questions:**

**How do you feel about the behind the scenes chapters I'm gonna start soon? They're gonna be around 4k-5k words shorter :D:**

**Ship anything now?:**

**Favorite character from this chapter besides your own:**

**Favorite part/moment:**

**Favorite quote: **

**CASUAL REMINDER TO VOTE ON THE DAMN POLE!**

**Any suggestions to the story itself or to adjust your character? It's not the easiest because I do have a lot of catching up with the characters. If you give me specific note, I'll try to adjust around that one note:**

~Star out


	3. BTS: Silent Boo

Star: Our first behind the scenes! Yeah! This happens after the elimination, same day. The elimination was before lunch, and their time now is after dinner. It's around 8PM. We do not own Total Drama, the concept, or any other mentioned properties.

* * *

**In the Library**

**The Wise Owls**

"Um... is this... safe?" Link asked the girls as he opened the creaky door to the huge library. Ellie peaked from his side, and she held out a flashlight. Even though she was older than both of them, Alice was jumping up and down like a rabbit from the back since she was 4'9 feet tall.

"Well... there's no sound," Alice said.

"It's safe and sound," Ellie said and pushed Link inside. Ellie moved the flashlight around until she flashed it on the light switch. It was a bit high. Alice tried to jump for it, but she failed. Kyle then walked in the library, and he casually turned on the light without trying. He patted Alice on the head.

"What's up, short stuff?" Kyle asked more than he casually said.

"I'm older than all of you!" Alice reminded them all.

**Alice: Sure, I'm short. But other than my height, I'm older and wiser than all these little rats! Even if it is a small difference in age... still/**

"Yeah, we know," Ellie said and started looking around for books," by two months and you beat Kyle by a year."

"What are you guys looking for?" Kyle asked them as he sat on a wooden table after he blew off the dust.

"Ellie asked us to come with her," Alice shrugged.

"Did Chris let us come in the first place?" Link asked.

"He said he didn't care. I think he was still mad at Christina," Ellie shrugged as she looked through the old bookshelves.

"So what exactly are you looking for?" Link asked her.

"A book about emotions and expressions and stuff," Ellie said.

"Why?" Kyle said after he got off the table and started poking at an empty spider web.

"Because I'm going to try to get Ethan to show some emotion?" Ellie said in a determined voice.

"You're adorable," Alice said as she flipped through a book.

"Seriously," Ellie said," he deserves to smile. It's like he has no feelings or maybe he has a terrible past. I just want him to smile during our wins."

"Maybe you like him," Kyle shrugged before Ellie threw a book at his head. "OUCH!"

"Shh," Alice playfully shushed him," it's a library."

"I'm still convinced Ethan is starting to grow on Els," Kyle said.

"As if. I like cute and romantic guys. Ethan has the cute part down, but he can't even smile. I doubt he's romantic at all."

"So where are our other team mates?" Link asked as he helped Ellie look through books.

"Nicole said she was going to use the hot tub, Ethan is probably somewhere throwing his baseball around, Avery is probably flirting with Pepper, and Pepper is probably hiding from Avery," Alice laughed.

* * *

**In the Bright Fireflies's Cabin**

Lydia was out for a run, Marisol was reading a book out at the front porch, Oliver was skateboarding, Aleck was sitting next to Marisol and thinking, Christina was with Chris, and Ruby was up on a tree, watching everything. Not that there was much to see considering they could only be inside the school and in front. Oliver was making ramps out of the old school's steps and old pipes, and Lydia was literally just jogging around the front area. Chris wouldn't let her jog out in the back of the fields because he didn't want her to get eaten by a bear. Mor elike he didn't want to get sued.

Marisol was observed in her book, but she wouldn't concentrate. Her team kept loosing challenges. There was two boys and four girls left. She had six team mates, and the others still have their full eight. Aleck was also thinking. In lots of things. Particularly, the things that involved his team mates. Aleck had become pretty good friends with Marisol and Lydia. He chatted here and there with Christy, but Ruby and Oliver were too... extreme for him.

As Oliver did some neat tricks, he'd look back at Ruby. He _knew _she was watching, but he was never quick enough to catch her eye. It was 8PM after all. It was natrually dark, and Chris put lights all over the so called "front campus" for the teens' enjoyment of the outside world. Oliver didn't understand Chris, but it was better than being locked up in a cabin. Ruby wasn't interested in Oliver. Not that much. Sure, he was cute, funny, and that good stuff. But he didn't look like the type of guy who would care. At least not in her eyes.

Lydia liked taking jogs after showers because it gave her an excuse to go shower again. The had showered after lunch, they had free time, and then it was dinner. She would jog slowly by the Owls' luxury dorm because for some reason, not all of the were there. As she jogged to go around it to the back, she found Pepper behind the dorm. He was laying on the grass, looking up at the stars. Lydia slowly walked to his side. She realized his eyes were closed, and she kept looking at him. She felt like she was lost in his face.

"Take a picture," he suddenly said which scared her and made her jump," it'll last longer."

"Wha!?" Lydia suddenly said before she turned around. She was about to run away, but Pepper grabbed her foot. "OWE! You jerk!"

"Please shut up," Pepper told her before they both sat up to face each other," your screaming is obnoxiously annoying."

"Your attitude is...-"

"I'm not gonna wait all day for your comeback, Tennis Skirt," Pepper sarcastically yawned.

"I think you're better at a distance," Lydia said to him as she put her curly sky blue hair behind her ears.

"What do you mean?"

"You're a jerk."

"Oh."

"...I'll be leaving now. I'm gonna jog a few more laps," Lydia said before standing up," you should go inside."

"Why? I like the night. Plus, Tennis Skirt, you can't tell me what to do," Pepper stood up and walked up to her. Lydia's heart was beating really fast right now, and Pepper just felt like scaring someone. Pepper walked closer and closer to her until his mouth was only inches from hers. He looked into her eyes and whispered," _Boo_." Lydia just shoved Pepper, and she made a run towards her cabin. Pepper just chuckled as she ran away.

* * *

Star: Pepper, you naughty, naughty boy. He seriously reminds me of Marshall Lee from Adventure Time for some reason. I try to give the entire cast equal-ish parts, but it hardly works out. Pepper can be considered my side-antagonist of the season. Not exactly sure who the main one is... I didn't have a few of the Owls in this one, and like one or two Fireflies. I'm trying here, guys. Also, the votes are in. Tsk, tsk, tsk guys. I'm sad, but it was in the votes. I won't say who it was, but I'm a bit sad about it. The character was actually great. Oh well. That's what happens when only 8 of you vote.

**Song recommendation of the day: The Killing Moon ~ Echo & The Bunnymen**

**Star fact of the day: She actually has a favorite from the cast.**

**Question of the day: What's your favorite TD season?**

**Our answer: World Tour was definitely the best.**

**General Questions (optional):**

**Favorite part?:**

**Favorite quote?:**

**Ship (support two people in a relationship) anything?:**

~Star out


	4. Gravity Balls

Star: Hey! Star here! I think the first half will be written on a laptop, and the last half will be written on a phone. So if the last part stinks, you know why. My writings on my phone are never the best.

Mindy: None of them are.

Star: -glare- Anyways, **this challenge is ridiculously weird to explain**. So basically, they're in a gymnasium. The gym has pipes and stairs for the water pipes above it. On the bottom is just the plain gym floor since the basketball baskets fell off from the top due to old age. Or Chris is mean. So one team will have rope around them, and they will be hanging from the top, in one single spot. The can move around if they swing their bodies, but they are limited to movement since they're tied to the pipes or stairs above the gym.

Ringy: You've just mind fucked us all.

Star: -shrug- Sorry if it's confusing. Also, I think I might draw the campus one day. We'll see.

Ringy: We do not own Total Drama, the concept, or any other mentioned properties. Remember to catch the references!

* * *

**With the Wise Owls**

Nicole had her head under her pillow. Alice, Avery, and Ellie have been watching chick flicks for the past hour, and they wouldn't let her sleep.

"Come and join us, Nicole," Alice smiled at her.

**Alice: I don't like to fake smile. It hurts my face muscles. But oh well.  
**

"No," Nicole said and shuffled a bit under the covers. After a few minutes, someone raised the volume. Nicole could practically feel the sexual tension rising from the damn screen. She kept hearing 'awes' and giggling. Nicole would rather go sleep in the boy's room... wait. The couch was huge. Nicole got up from the bed and took her pillow and blanket. Ellie noticed she was leaving.

"Where are you going?" Ellie asked her.

"To the restroom," Nicole said," downstairs."

"Why are you taking your stuff?"

"Because I get lonely."

"Why don't you use our restroom in this room?" Alice asked her.

"Because the one downstairs has cute little soaps," Nicole said in a plain tone.

"But we have-"

"LOOK! I'M GOING DOWNSTAIRS. TO THE RESTROOM. WITH CUTE. LITTLE. SOAPS," Nicole yelled at them before slamming the door shut. Nicole went down the stairs, and she heard light snoring coming from the living room. Nicole groaned. There were three sofas, so she checked which on didn't have a person on it. She could care less which one of her team mates was in there. She just wanted some sleep. She laid back on the couch across from the other couch that had the other person. There was a table right in between them.

Nicole shut her eyes close and tried to drift off to sleep. Key word: tried. The other person wouldn't stop snoring. She guessed it was Kyle since he was the loudest out of the boy. Nicole stood up, walked around the table, and slapped the person with her pillow over and over again. The person quickly got up, and they tripped on the table.

"What is wrong with you!?" Pepper groaned as his body was across the table. He then quickly stood up, and he glared at Nicole in the dark.

"Please control your snoring. I'm trying to sleep," Nicole said and walked over to "her" couch. Pepper just sat on the couch and laid back. Nicole smirked and sighed. Pepper couldn't sleep again. He was a night owl, and he only came here because the boys were watching action movies. He ended up falling asleep, but then Nicole decided it was okay to hit him with a pillow because he snores. She just wanted to sleep.

"So Nicole," Pepper said, attempting to annoy her as payback.

"What?" Nicole shifted on the couch.

"How's it going?"

"Please shut up."

"Please shut up is now an expression? Well, we should announce it. Just don't tell Ethan. That'd just be wasting your time."

"More like you're wasting mine."

"So do you usually go to bed early?"

"I'm more of a night owl, but it's either sleep or chick flicks. I can't go on Rumblt."

"That blogging website? It's a waste of time."

"Believe it or not, there are probably people who are going to be Rumblting about this da,n conversation."

"Creepy."

"Like you're face."

"I'm creepy? What about you?"

"I'm not creepy."

"Your bangs are _always _on the right side of your face. No matter what. It's like you're hiding something, Little Boy."

"Seriously?"

"Yup. Seems suspicious to me."

"Please let me sleep. I won't be nice in the morning." After a few minutes of silence, Pepper spoke again. It was nice to make her mad. It's not like we wanted any friends anyways.

"So. Where'd you get the scar from?"

"You know, Pepper. Something tells me we're gonna be twins in the morning."

* * *

**In the Cafeteria for breakfast...  
**

Oliver was telling Ruby (who wasn't listening) about his supposedly viral videos.

**Ruby: -arms crossed- As if I'd like a guy like Oliver. He's too... extreme. Considering he doesn't care if he dies or not, I doubt he'd care about a relationship... not that I've been thinking over it or anything.**

**Oliver: -flexing- Ruby is totally digging me.**

"So, Christy," Marisol tried to talk to her," what did your dad say last night?"

"Why do you care?!" Christina snapped at her. Marisol just shrunk a bit on the cafeteria bench. It seems like everyone was weird today. Christina had many mood swings. Aleck was keeping many things to himself. Oliver wouldn't stop talking to Ruby, and Ruby looked like she was ready to murder someone. Lydia looked... scared. She tried to keep her cool, but if someone would talk to her, she'd scream a bit. Something must have happened during her run last night. Because when she came back, she was too scared to go shower.

Well... Lydia wasn't exactly scared. She was more like... scarred for life. No boy has ever been that close to her face without getting punched. Lydia shuddered at every thought of Pepper. She even had a dream of the guy. It was a nightmare. He was actually smiling. Not smirking. SMILING. Sure, he was a bit playful (in a mean way), but he was ridiculously ruthless. Lydia wouldn't go for a guy like him. Him and... Nicole would be a better match considering they're both tough. **  
**

"Morning, prisoners!" Chris entered the cafeteria with special effects. "Who likes bowling balls?"

"Are we going to go bowling?" Avery asked him.

"Not exactly... but it's gonna be really painful. Hehe."

"Ugh," Avery rolled her eyes," don't you torture us enough."

"It's episode three," Chris shrugged," this is just getting started. Everyone, meet me in the gymnasium after breakfast."

"Are there any basketball courts?!" Lydia asked him with a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"Yeah... just no baskets," Chris laughed before walking out.

"Stupid dad," Christina muttered and broke her plastic fork in half.

"Chill, Christy," Oliver told Christina.

"What do you mean "chill", Oliver?" Christina's eyes started to tear up.

"See, Oliver. You just made Christina cry," Ruby punched Oliver in the shoulder. Instead of saying anything, Oliver just rubbed his shoulder and smirked at her. "What?!"

"You touched me."

"I punched you!" Ruby said before throwing her food at his face. She stood up and went to the restroom in the cafeteria.

"I'm growing on her," Oliver said to Aleck. Aleck just laughed nervously and nodded.

* * *

The two teams were in the middle of the gym, all sitting down "criss-cross apple sauce" because Chris forced them to. Pepper had never been to humiliated in his life. The fact that Avery was almost on his lap made it a bit worse. He tried pushing her away from him, but she's such a flirt.

**Pepper: -shudder- I came here to win. Not to get a girlfriend. I'm gonna win this alone, but I need to get rid of Avery.**

"Today's challenge is gonna be painful!" Chris laughed.

"You've already informed us," Marisol said to him.

"Thank you, Marisol for the information," Chris said in a non-sarcastic way," today's challenge is going to involve the Wise Owls to be hung up there on those pipes above."

"Isn't that dangerous?!" Avery asked and screamed in Pepper and Nicole's ear because they were both next to her.

"Yup, if you fall, it's the nurse's office for you. Anyways, the Bright Fireflies will be crawling on the floor to avoid getting hit."

"Avoid getting hit by what?" Aleck asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"Balls. Tennis balls, bowling balls, basket balls, soccer balls," Chris said," the fireflies have to crawl around with each member avoiding getting hit. There will be two rounds, and they each will last five minutes unless all the fireflies get out. If it's a tie, we'll have one more round. The Wise Owls will have Chef throwing the balls at them. If you catch it, you have a chance to eliminate a Firefly. If you don't, you get hit in the face. Now Owls, go into that closet with the stair cases and Chef will have you guys harnessed. You can only stay in one spot."

**Link: This is bad. Why? I have a terrible fear of heights.**

**Avery: I don't want to get up there! I'm scared of heights!**

Once the Owls were harnessed above on different spots around the gym, the Fireflies were crawling around on the floor. Chef was at the corner of the gym with a canon and a basket filled with sports balls.

"The only challenge I'd be good at, and I'm here crawling," Lydia muttered under her breath as she eyed Pepper. He was just floating there with his arms crossed. The harness wasn't stable, so he was practically rotating in circles. Lydia giggled until Chris blew the whistle. Chef started blasting the balls at the people. Ethan and Kyle were doing pretty good. Nicole was catching what she could get, and Pepper wasn't even trying. He was just there, hanging. Then there was Ellie who was trying her best, and Alice who was passing some of the balls to Ethan since Ethan was the best on the team.

The only ones who were perfectly still was Link and Avery. Their fear of height got the best of them. Link would occasionally catch a ball, but he'd throw it anywhere.

"Common, Ethan," Ellie cheered for him," get them out." Ethan raised an eyebrow before hitting Marisol on the head with a basketball.

"Owe," Marisol fell flat on her stomach.

"Marisol," Chris hosted," you're out! Go sit down next to Chef!"

"Okay," Marisol rubbed the top of her head. Eventually, one of Alice's tennis ball hit Aleck on the back of his leg. Aleck stood up then covered his body with his arms as he ran towards Marisol.

"Interesting," Pepper smirked with a bit of evil as he caught a tennis ball. He aimed towards Lydia's ear since she was face the other way. Right when he threw the ball, Lydia turned her face to the side to check where her other team mates were. It hit her right in the face.

"Lydia is OUT," Chris laughed as Lydia rubbed her face and walked over with the others. Right after she got a baseball from the floor and threw it at Pepper. It hit him right on the sjoulder.

**Lydia: I'm usually a nice person, but hey. He hit me in the face. WITH MY OWN SPORT!**

Ethan quickly took out Christina right after. Christina groaned in frustration then skipped over with the others.

"So we're the only ones left," Oliver smirked at Ruby.

"Shut the fuck up and crawl," Ruby said to him as she barley avoided a basketball.

"You have to crawl before you can walk. You have to take relationships one baby step at a time," Oliver said.

"What the heck are you saying?" Ruby asked him as he crawled besides her.

"I was trying to be punny, you little white bunny."

"Did you just-" Ruby got interuppted when a soccer ball hit her on the head.

**Ruby: Honestly, that's the nicest nickname I've gotten my whole life. But I'm not gonna let the bunny part slide. I'm not a bunny! I'm more if a polar bear... yeah.**

"Ruby! You okay?" Oliver asked her before Ellie threw a basketball at his back. He glared up at her, and Ellie just waved and smiled nervously.

"Good throw, Els," Avery gave her a thumbs up.

"Yeah," Ethan nodded. Ellie ignored Avery and looked at Ethan.

"Are you impressed?!" Ellie asked with a bit of hope.

"Am I supposes to be?"

"YES!"

**Ellie: Man! So close to showing emotion!**

**Ethan: Is Ellie trying to impress me? I've seen girls try to impress me before. -rubs chin- **

"Time for round two! Remember, Owls. Five minutes to hit all the Fireflies."

"Why do we keep getting hit?" Christina asked her dad.

"Because you list last round," Chris shrugged.

"That wasn't a rule," Ruby said to him.

"Now it is, Ghost," Chris shrugged before getting out if the way.

**Ruby: There's ab example. Others are Translucent, White, Snow White's Evil Twin, Red, and my personal favorite... not really, White Diamond the Stripper.**

"Guys," Link said to his team," what if we all aim for one Firefly at a time. That's th only way. We only have five minutes."

"Sure," Avery said.

"I like the plan," Ethan said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Um... are we gonna question why Link and Aves are shaking?" Alice asked them.

"No," Nicole replies. Before anyone eelse could speak, Chris blew the whistle.

"Aims towards Marisol, then Ellie, then Lydia, Oliver, and Ruby at then end!" Nicole commanded. Nobody went against it and started aiming towards Ellie. Except Avery and Link since they couldn't seem to catch the ball. When nobody was looking, Pepper would throw the ball at Lydia. After they all got Ellie on the head, and they got Christy on her entire body, they realized that Pepper already got Lydia on the butt.

"Keep it PG, Pepper!" Chris said," Family show!"

"Whatev-" Pepper then groaned in pain as a bowling ball his his leg. He looked at the canon and realized Lydia was winking at him.

**Pepper: Well. She's getting feisty.**

**Lydia: What is he doing to me?! -shaking-**

**Avery: -gasp- Did I just see that?!**

**Nicole: Lydia. She's cool. -smirking and nodding-**

Right after Lydia, they all forgot who was next. Ellie went for Ruby while Kyle, Ethan, and Alice all towards Oliver.

"Well, that was quick," Chris stopped the watch. Just then, some interns dragged out old mmattresses under the contestants.

"Oh no," Kyle muttered. With a click of a button, they all fell on the mattresses. Nicole's light weight made her bounce from her mmattress and onto Pepper.

"Pepper!" Chris yelled again," I know you're seventeen and have needs but keep it PG. Nicole is only fifteen, bro." Nicole pushed herself off Pepper aand pretended to puke and Pepper glared at Chris. "Fireflies. You know then drill considering this is your third trip there!"

* * *

"The votes are in," Chris said," if you get a pencil, you are saved. If you dont, you take the Stupid School bus and never return. Ever. With a pencil, Lydia. Good job on hurting Pepper. I thought you were good."

"I am! He's just agh!" Lydia tried defend herself.

"Now," Chris read," Aleck, you're saved. The two rabbits, Oliver and Ruby."

"You are disgusting!" Ruby retorted," I thought you said this was a PG show."

"I only said that because I wanted to create tension," Chris shrugged," PG 13 actually attracts people like teenagers."

"I thought it had the ratings because if the stunts," Oliver said.

"You have no idea what goes on behind the scenes," Chris said," but now you will considering we air behind rhe scenes stuff."

"HUH?!" they all... said (?) in unison.

"Oh yeah... I forgot to mention that. Yesterday, we decided to keep the cameras on 24/7. Whoops," Chris whistled.

"Is that even in the contract?!" Oliver asked. Hey, he liked going viral. But being watched all the time. He didn't like that.

"Yup," Chris nodded," now. On the chopping block for being moody, Christina Anne McLean! On the chopping block for getting out first every time, Marisol. Now... tonight's saved contestant is... Christina!"

"What?!" Marisol stood up from her desk and looked at everyone. The only one that looked her in the eye was Lydia.

"Sorry, Mari," Lydia said and got up to give Marisol a hug. Christina then got emotional and joined the hug. Aleck shrugged and got up to join the hug. Oliver got up, but he grabbed Ruby, made her her stand up, and he hugged her

**Ruby: MOM!**

Ruby then kneed Oliver, and Oliver fell to the floor. They all turned to look at him

"Worth it," he whispered. Marisol sighed a small laugh before taking the Stupid School Bus with pride.

* * *

Marisol's Audition Tape

The camera pans into a clean, organized, but albeit boring looking room. From her spot on the couch, Marisol waves and smiles.  
"Hello, producers of Total Drama," she begins, biting her lip slightly as if she's thinking of a way to continue.  
"As far as I know, I am supposed to show you something that would convince you to accept me as a contestant in your show, but I don't think there's much I can show you besides my academic awards on that shelf," she points to a shelf behind her, confidently.  
"I haven't really… participated in televised contests before, so I can't say I have any kind of experience, either," she breathes in, smiles, suddenly looking a lot more reinvigorated. "But nonetheless, I think I can try and I'll strive for success, and I'm confident I will be a rather valuable contestant if I am accepted," she claps her hands together, excited. "It will be a great experience, and I will make the most of it—"  
A round of very loud cheering and laughter is heard from downstairs, drowning her words and Marisol frowns, looking a little annoyed, and mutters under her breath, rolling her eyes at the same time. After a while, she looks at the camera and startled, seems to realise it's still recording.  
She sighs in frustration. "I guess I had to retake this, anyway."  
She takes a wad of papers, where we can see drafts of the speech she'd just given, a lot of them crossed off, and starts to repeat under her breath.  
The camera cuts to static.

* * *

Star: Marisol was a great character. I'm sad to see her go. Now, if your character is on the Bright fireflies, I HIGHLY suggest voting for the Wise Owls. Wise Owls, please. If you have a heart, vote for one of your team mates. This is like Team Victory. Remember to vote. I'll edit the bottom part after Pepper hit Lydia on the face. That's when I started typing on the phone. I feel like I forgot about a character... if I did, sorry.

**Song recommendation of the day: Cough Syrup ~ Young the Giant**

**Star fact of the day: Star stays up late just to write this.**

**Workout of the day: Touch your toes.**

**Question of the day: Who's your favorite animal?**

**I found the bunnies freaking adorable!**

**General Questions: I know you can't copy and paste anymore. Try your best. Teacher voice.**

**Favorite part:**

**Favorite quote:**

**Ship anything?:**

**Favorite character:**

**Do you like these shorter chapters better?:**

**Suggestions?:**

~Star out


	5. BTS: Just the Looks

Star: Hey! Star here! I'm ready for interactions!

Mindy: -drags mirror out into the set-

Star: Um... what's that?

Mindy: A portal. To the TD world. Lilly sent it to me.

Star: Of course she would. Now-

Ringy: You're gonna admit you're a terrible writer?

Star: Wha?! Yeah... I should have said this from the very beginning, but I was busy yelling at ya'll with the characters. I never said how you affect the characters beside the polls. Look, most of the time, there are ties in the poll. The character who's submitter has had less interaction with the story, gets the boot. So basically, reviews, questions, and anything along those lines could affect your character. It's like a math test. You miss an entire page of questions, your classes and your whole world along with your interactions will be affected.

Ringy: Not the life story, please.

Star: Fine. -_-. But yeah... reviews, comments, and even asking me questions/telling me what direction you want your character to go could affect elimination or not. -scratches head- I actually have been actually... like Alex. His submitter hadn't been interacting with the story, so they got the boot. No offense to the guy, nya. I just want the winner to have someone who actually read the story whenever they could. As long as I know in some way that you're reading, you're good.

Ringy: We do not own Total Drama or any other mentioned properties.

Mindy: Hey-

Star: DON'T USE MY REAL NAME!

Mindy: -_- Fine. Star. Come over here.

Star: Okaaay... -walks over to Mindy-

Mindy: **-pushes Star through the portal-**

* * *

As the Fireflies walked into the cafeteria, the Owls just sat down for lunch. Everyone but Avery who was making a move on Pepper paid attention to them walk in with a glum face. Except Ruby since she was just angry at the world.

**Ruby: -crossed arms- Stupid Chris. Stupid Oliver. Stupid little sister. Yes! You, Katelyn! No Mom! I'm not gonna apologize!**

**Oliver: I wonder why Ruby is always so mad. She just doesn't like people. I hope she likes me. -crosses fingers-  
**

**Ruby: -sighs- Sorry.**

"Ask who got the boot," Pepper said to Alice.

"What? Why me?" the blue haired girl asked him.

"Ask. Who. Got. The. Boot," Pepper said slowly.

"Sheesh, fine then," Alice rolled her eyes when he wasn't looking and walked over to their table with a huge smile once they sat down.

"Heeey... what's your name?" Oliver asked her.

"Alice. So who got the boot? You didn't hear it from me but Pepper intimidates people," Alice muttered.

"Don't worry,"Lydia shuddered," I know. Anyways, Marisol did. Also, we're gonna be getting recorded 24/7."

"Wasn't she that nice and preppy girl?" Alice asked, ignoring the recording part.

"Yup," Christina sighed as she settled Pip (her skeletal animal) next to her.

"Well, thanks," Alice said and went back to the table.

"Who got the boot?" Ellie asked her.

"Marisol," Alice sighed sadly and sat down," also we're gonna be recorded 24/7."

**Alice: I should be an actress...**

**Nicole: She's a good actress... not too good. Eh. **

After lunch, the contestants went their ways.

"Hey, Ruby," Oliver climbed the top of the tree where Ruby was. Ruby groaned, and she laid her back against the tree trunk. Oliver was laid back on the opposite side of her.

"What?" Ruby said as she started chipping off the bark on the tree.

"Why are you always in the trees?"

"Because of the shade. I can't stay in the sun too long."

"Why?"

"Because of my skin. Haven't you seen what a freak I am."

"I don't think you're a freak. I think pretty cool."

"...Thanks."

**Ruby: Maybe he isn't so bad after all... **

**Oliver: Yeah! She said a few sentences without cussing!**

Ellie, Alice, and Link were watching a family comedy.

**Link: I like the friendship I have with Ellie and Avery. It reminds me of my two sisters.**

"I miss my twin brother," Alice sighed as she stared at the screen," I used to bug him with my music. Then he'd break my instruments with his baseball bat. Then dad would yell at him."

**Alice: I don't miss you, Allen. I miss you, dad!**

"I have a big sister and a little sister," Link said as he watched the screen.

"You're that type of guy who'd defend your family," Alice said and patted Link on the head.

"Why'd you pat me on the head?"

"I don't know? Sign of friendship?"

"I'll take that weird answer before this gets any weirder."

"Do you guys know if Ethan has any siblings?" Ellie asked them.

"Not that I know, why?" Alice asked before she put popcorn in her mouth.

"Because maybe he can express love towards family," Ellie said.

"Hey, guys!" Kyle walked in the living room and sat down with them,

"Hey, Kyle," Ellie said," do you know where Ethan is?"

"I think he was in the fields since Chris finally cleaned up the wood chips," Kyle said.

"I'm gonna go," Ellie stood up.

"Why?" Kyle asked," You like him?"

"NO! I'm just trying to make him smile. Poor guy is never gonna get a girl if he doesn't start being romantic and just be looking like Cedward Sullen. He has to be both."

Down the hall, you could hear the stomping of footsteps. It was Avery. She forced a smiled that started twitching once she saw her team.

"What's wrong, Aves?" Kyle asked her.

"Where are Pepper and Nicole?" Avery asked.

**Avery: This is not good. I need to have Pepper fall for me, so I can manipulate him. If he goes for Nicole... blech. Their children would not properly educated.**

"I don't know," Link shrugged," but they don't like each other. In the morning, did you notice all of Pepper's hair was right on his right side, and he was glaring at Nicole the whole time."

"They seemed neutral during the challenge, though," Ellie said," maybe Nicole pranked him."

"Most likely," Avery muttered before going outside.

"I'm gonna look for Ethan," Ellie said before heading outside. The other three shrugged, turned off the TV, and they also headed outside.

**In the fields  
**

Christina was freaking out, and she was walking around the fields like crazy. She lost Pip. She can't live without her skeletal animal.

**Christy: I can't live without Pip! I go all clumsy and crazy! -starts crying-**

Christy had came out to the back to watch Lydia train Aleck for physical challenges. Aleck wasn't too good of a runner. Lydia was a great coach, so Aleck managed to run a little bit. But as Christy, watched, she must've lost Pip. It might sound silly, but Pip is her little guardian. Christy noticed that Aleck then went to take a shower before dinner and Lydia was resting under a tree. Then, there was some Owls scattered around.

Link was walking when he saw the skeletal animal. He remembered seeing Christina with it many times. He picked it up, and he walked towards Christy who was looking through the grass.

"Um... this yours?" Link asked her. Christina turned around, and she tackled Link in a hug.

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" Christina hugged as she jumped up and down with Link.

"_Cough, cough_," Chris' voice was heard through the speakers," _whoops. Hit the loud speaker button on accident. Let's hope it** never** happens again_." Christina and Link pulled away and just smiled. Link walked away to see what Kyle was planning to do with Oliver. Christina just smiled before going to sit down with Lydia.

On one field, Ethan was trying to teach Ellie how to hit a baseball.

"Stand in athletic stance, grip the bat, and you just wait for the ball," Ethan put her small hands on the correct places of the bat.

"But aren't you pro at this?" Ellie gulped. Not because Ethan was holding her hands (she didn't even notice) but because she had hardly played any sports.

**Ellie: Why did I tell him I wanted to learn? **

"I'll go easy on you," Ethan said before walking a few paces away. He three the ball softly like when he does with his little brother. Ellie dramatically swung, and she ended up falling face flat. "Fuck," Ethan muttered before going next to Ellie. He crouched down next to the groaning girl. He put the bat aside. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Ellie started to pick herself, and Ethan offered her his hand. She gladly took it, and they both stood up. When they were fully off the ground, their bodies were really close together; Ethan still had hold of Ellie's hand. Ellie looked into Ethan's eyes, and he looked into her.

"ETHAN AND ELLIE, SITTING ON A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Kyle started to sing from the top of a tree.

**Ellie: W-What... what was that? Is Ethan... being... -gulp- romanticish?**

The both pulled away from each other, and Ellie turned to glare at Kyle. He was like her annoying little brother.

"Kyle is about to fall off a tree," Ellie began to sing as Ethan got ready to throw," F-A-L-L-I-N-G!"

"Hu- WHAAAA!" Kyle screamed as he fell down the tree and into the bushes after Ethan threw a baseball at him.

"Hey, Ellie," Ethan said," want to meet me here at midnight?"

"What?"

"Want to meet me here at midnight?"

"Uh... sure," Ellie shrugged with a small blush.

* * *

Mindy: Uh... where's Star? Um...

Ringy: Now we have to narrate this. Great. Anyways, Pepper and Nicole will get their screen time later. It's 1:33AM, and we're tired. Also, we're gonna have a lot of relationships as you could see.

**Song recommendation of the day: Shadow ~ Sam Tsui**

**Star fact of the day: Is married to many inanimate objects like food and pillows.**

**Workout of the day: Do two jumping jacks.**

**Question of the day: Have you've been watching TD: All-Stars?**

**General Questions:**

**I dunno. Just mention your fave stuff.  
**

~Star out


	6. The Trauma Games

"Hey! Star here!" Star screamed out loud. The only thing that happened was that some birds flew off the trees. She was in front of the old school building. She sighed," I do not own Total Drama or any other mentioned properties. I'm gonna own Mindy's dead body soon. YOU HEAR ME, MINDY?!"

That was all she was able to say before Chef Hatchet saw her.

**With the Bright Fireflies Late at Night**

"You girls hear that?" Christy asked them.

"The desperate sound of a fame monger in the distance?" Ruby asked as she sharpened a pencil to its end.

"No... more like a lost person desperate for a direction in life type of voice," Christy responded as she slipped on her black pajama shorts. What? They were girls.

"Yup," Lydia nodded as she got under the covers.

"Maybe it's a lost person," Christy said.

"Isn't this private property? Like we're isolated around this huge ass fence," Ruby wondered.

"I know," Lydia nodded.

"Good thing I have Pip," Christina help Pip close to her as she got under the covers.

"If only I had my cat. She's a Russian Blue cat named Serendipity ," Lydia smiled in the dark after Ruby hit the lights. They all now had their own bunks after Marisol's elimination. Actually... before that.

"What do you seek comfort in, Rue?" Christina asked her.

"Nothing and don't call me Rue," Ruby grumbled as she pushed aside her itchy covers.

"Everyone seeks comfort in something," Christy said.

"I guess my little sister is always with me. Or then other way around. We both often have nightmares for reasons."

"What reasons?" Lydia asked her before she yawned.

"Some," Ruby murmured. They didn't question each other further, and they went to sleep.

In the boys' side of the cabin, Oliver was snoring loudly and Aleck just kept his face under the pillow. Aleck wasn't really comfortable at all for reasons. Then after hearing that creepy ass screams in the distance that included the word of death, he just might now sleep. He secretly wondered how Oliver managed to sleep. With a helmet.

**With the Wise Owls**

Ethan was still awake in his everyday clothes and under the covers. He had to pretend to be asleep, so he can meet up with Ellie. Pepper wasn't in the room, and he had been steering clear of everyone all day for some reason. Link was a bit scared of Chris now, so he went to sleep earlier than everyone else just in case. Then Kyle was just casually snoring which was one of the reasons why Pepper wasn't in the room.

In the girls' room, Nicole was absent. Avery and Alice went to sleep after talking Ellie about love. The girls on the Wise Owls were much closer than the girls on the Bright Fireflies. Ellie was still asleep, looking at the clock every once in a while. She really wanted to meet with Ethan. It's like she was determined to make his face do something. Like smile, frown, kiss no. Not that. Not really. Ellie didn't even know what she really wanted with Ethan. She came here to Total Drama for the money and mainly to find romance. Something about Ethan just calls her attention.

She realized it was almost midnight, so she quietly got up to change. Ethan looked at the clock in the boys' room, and he got up. Kyle's snoring interrupted his noise, so he casually took a blanket from the closet. Ellie left quicker than Ethan, and she couldn't help but giggle at Nicole aand Pepper who were clearly faking to be asleep. They had some sort of tension between. As if Nicole had done something to him. Ellie smiled one more time before quietly leaving.

* * *

Ethan got there right after Ellie did. They could see each other clearly thanks to the moon, and the set lights that helped the camera. Ellie didn't really mind that they were being watched. Ethan laid out the blanket, and theu both sat down.

"So why'd you want to meet me here?" Ellie asked him.

"I'm not really sure," Ethan admitted.

"So you just casually tell a girl to meet you in the fields for no reason?" Ellie giggled.

"Sports fields," Ethan corrected her.

"You really like baseball, don't you?"

"Yeah. That's why I'm here. Hopefully I can get baseball as a professional career."

"I just came here for one of those cheesy Summer romances," Ellie admitted.

"But it's almost Fall."

"Hey, I didn't expect it to be this late in Summer. But romance is romance. But honestly, I doubt that can work out."

"What makes you say that?" Ethan asked her.

"The fact that none of you boys is my type."

"What? Ethan said jokingly and emotionless,"I'm not your type?"

"Not really," Ellie laughed at his comment," I like cute romantic guys."

"I'm cute and romantic," Ethan said with a small yawn. He laid back on the blanket, and he started looking at the stars. Ellie laid down right next to him.

"Sure you are," Ellie smiled a bit.

"I brought you under the stars at midnight, and we're both looking at them right now. Sort of like a date."

Ellie gasped," You tricked me in a date."

"Not really," Ethan said before grabbing her small hand," you just said I couldn't be romantic a few seconds ago, so I'm proving you wrong." Ellie pulled her hand away easily.

"Psh," Ellie said with a small blush and then looked at the stars," whatever." Ethan slightly turned his head to see her, and his mouth almost twitched into a small smile before he stopped himself.

* * *

"Morning, Campers! Everyone report to the cafeteria for breakfast than Room 34 down the left hall," Chris said," Owls, make sure you aren't missing anyone... or two. Cough, Ellie. Obviously fake coughing, Ethan."

The Fireflies all got their morning routine easily done, and they were the first ones to breakfast.

Ethan and Ellie ran for their lives towards the luxury dorm. They ended up falling asleep under the stars. The Owls didn't really know what was going on since they were all sleep. They just knew who was missing. When they entered the dorm, there was feathers in the living room. Pepper and Nicole were sitting in the middle of the feathers with their arms crossed. Ellie raised her right eyebrow while Pepper wished he had his entire right eyebrow.

"Pepper started it if Chris asks you two little lovers," Nicole pointed at the raven.

"Me?!" Pepper screamed at the younger girl," You SLAPPED me awake."

"You slapped me back!" Nicole screamed at him. They both stood up, and Pepper looked like a giant compared to the fifteen year old girl. Ethan and Ellie just walked away without then noticing.

"You shaved half of my eyebrow!" Pepper screamed at her before raising his bangs on the right side of his face.

"I Laired it!" Nicole corrected him.

"You aren't suppose to use Lair on your face! What made you think that was a good idea? It hurts!"

"Man up, Pep! You were my little lab rat. Plus, we now both have our bangs in front of our faces," Nicole stuck out her tongue. Pepper glared at her, and he flicked her tongue before going to the boy's room.

"Yeah!" Nicole yelled at him as he went upstairs," casually flick my tongue and walk away!"

* * *

In the class room, Chris sat them each with a partner in a two seat desk. Oliver and Ruby, Nicole and Pepper, Ethan and Ellie, Link and Kyle, Avery and Alice, and Lydia and Christy. Then there was Aleck who was sharing a seat with Lydia since they didn't fit.

"First part of the challenge is to watch this eight hour video of survival tips," Chris stated," the team with the most people awake at the end, win the advantage for the next challenge."

"Why is this necessary?" Ruby asked.

"You'll see," Chris snickered.

"Hey, Chris," Kyle raised his hand before Chris pressed play.

"Yes, Kyle," Chris answered in a ticked off tone.

"Who's that chick in the corner?" Kyle nodded his head towards the girl that was sitting on a chair in the corner of the room.

"That's-"

"Star," she presented herself.

"She's here on accident," Chris shrugged.

"Wait! Are we gonna have a new member to the crew?" Avery panicked.

"No, not yet," Chris said," I just don't know what to do with her."

"I'm right here," Star waved around her hands.

"Hush, Star," Chris said," the adults are talking."

"I'm not even a kid," Star glared at him," I'M A TEENAGER, WOMAN!"

"I like your attitude. Every thought about being a ho-"

"JUST PLAY THE VIDEO!" Christina got irritated. Chris shrugged and played the survival video.

_An hour later..._

Ruby was practically leaning on Oliver's shoulder, and her eyes were barely open. It was the most boring video ever. Who uses tampons to kill a bear? Apparently the high director who made this video! Ruby sighed a bit, and her head ended up resting on Oliver's shoulder. Oliver just smiled and poked Ruby on the side of her head. Ruby's eyes went wide open, and she scooted away from Oliver.

Chris was practically snoring when his phone rang. He got up to go to the hallway to answer it.

"WHAT?!" Chris screamed. All the contestants, stood up wide-eyed. "Okay. Okay. OKAY! Gosh, woman!" Christina stood up slowly as Chris came in the room.  
"I need a a new host to fill in!"

"I'll get my dress," Chef said.

"No!" Chris yelled," Star! Have you ever seen the show?"

"Um yeah," she nodded.

"You're in charge of 13 teenagers and TV show! Torture them as much as you can! I have ex-wife issues," Chris said before running out.

"Well," Star said," isn't this a Mary-Sue moment. Good thing this a parody where Mary-Sues are acceptable."

"Um, Star," Kyle raised his hand.

"Shut it, peasant! I own you all!" Star yelled at them. Kyle shrunk in his chair while the other people looked at her in either terror or amusement. She was terrible. Not as bad as Chris, but she was decently terrible.

_A few more minutes before the video ended..._

The Fireflies only had Oliver awake, and the Owls had Kyle, Avery, and Alice. Star was tired, and her 2SD was dying. "Common, Blairzard! Mega evolve for your master."

"She is one weird chick," Avery said to Kyle. Kyle just nodded in agreement.

"You know what," Star checked her clock," we're running behind schedule. The winners are the Owls!" Everyone was still asleep except for the remainders. Star rolled her eyes. She pulled out a mega phone out of who knows where," WAKE UP YOU OVER GROWN EGGS!" Everyone sat straight up.

"Now, second part of the challenge is gonna give the Owls the advantage. They had the most people awake. Okaay?"

"Yes, Star," Lydia yawned.

"Now, it's almost sunset. The owls get a head start," Star smirked.

"Head start in what?" Avery asked her as she fixed her hair.

* * *

**At the back of the school where all the fields are at...  
**

"But we didn't get to eat,"Aleck said.

"Yeah," Lydia backed up Aleck.

"That's why you guys are gonna look for food," Star explained," I didn't make the rules. Chris did."

"What do you mean look for food?" Ellie asked her.

"I mean that we didn't play that video for nothing you guys," Star said," it was suppose to educate on how to survive these woods over night or find shelter. The Owls leave right now in sunset and can chose to sleep, or they can find the finish line somewhere in the forest. Meanwhile, the Fireflies will leave at night and chose to sleep or find the finish line. The first team to cross the finish line, wins invincibility."

"So where exactly is the finish line?" Aleck asked.

"Somewhere," Star said sarcastically.

"So we can just chose to go straight to the line without using the survival skills?" Pepper asked her.

"Pretty much. But looking at your team, you guys might need surviving tips," Star looked at his team.

"So when do we start?" Ethan asked.

Star checked her watch," Ready... set... GO!" The Owls ran off into the forest, who knows where.

"What are we gonna do?" Nicole asked as they ran," We make up our minds now, and there's no turning back."

"Why don't we just sleep?" Avery asked them.

"It wasn't sleeping during the video, you dumbass," Nicole said," it was more of a power nap. It was just to waste time and make us starve."

"Nicole has a point," Link said," none of us are sleepy. The video was just plain boring to make us fall asleep."

"Plus, I'm hungry," Ellie added.

"Then we go for the finish line, then," Avery said.

"But where do we start?" Kyle looked around.

"Someone, climb the tree," Pepper pointed to a tree," we might see something."

"Good idea, Pepper," Avery nodded and connected their arms. Pepper slowly pulled away his hand.

**Pepper: She's leaving. She's leaving now.**

"I'll do it," Nicole shrugged," I used to drop things on people from trees all the time back home."

**Avery: She's just trying to seduce Pepper. I need Pepper as an ally since he's strong.**

Nicole climbed the tree, and she looked around from the top.

"Why are you up there? You're too short," Pepper remarked.

"Shut it Eyebrow and a half," Nicole glared at him before she squinted.

"Do you see anything?" Kyle asked her.

"Nothing," Nicole sighed before coming down from the tree.

"Then let's just walk around, then," Link said.

"Why don't we separate in groups?" Ellie suggested.

"You just want to get teamed up with Ethan in case we have to spend the night," Kyle smirked.

"Shut it, Kyle!" Ellie glared at him. Ethan just stood there.

"What happened?" Link asked Kyle.

"Let me tell you, buddy," Kyle said and put an arm around Link," Ethan and Ellie spent the night together."

"If I had a drink right now, I'd be spitting it out," Alice gasped.

"We just went to see the stars, and we accidentally fell asleep," Ethan said to rhen without any expression what so ever.

"Sure, and I get along perfectly well with Nicole," Pepper rolled his eyes.

"Let's just keep walking," Avery said.

**At Night...**

"Okay, Fireflies! Get ready," Star said.

"We're hungry," Lydia groaned.

"Then go find food in the wild " Star said.

"But it's night," Lydia replied.

"You should have paid attention to the video," Star said before holding up a mega phone " and the little fire bugs are off in 5...4...3... Christy, give me the phone. Go!" Christina groaned, quickly deleted some messages, and gave her dad's phone over to the younger girl.

"Do we survive the night or look for the finish line?" Aleck asked them as they all tried to look in the dark.

"Let's look for food," Ruby suggested," and we'll just camp if really necessary."

"I agree with Ruby," Oliver nodded. Ruby rolled her eyes with a small smile.

"Oliver," Christina said," where do we get food?"

"Did you guys actually think I paid attention?" Oliver laughed.

Oliver: What? Ruby was distracting me. She's so pretty when she sleeps.

"Ugh," Christy groaned," why do we even bother?"

"Let's just stick as a team. Remember that we all have to pass the finish line," Aleck said.

"Aleck is right, guys," Lydia nodded," I need a TV."

**Lydia: Badly. I haven't seen sports in forever. I'm dying here! I also heard that the winners get some sports stuff to play with, and they're stored in the garage. I want to win.**

"Hmmm," Star read a text Chris sent her from another phone," make them suffer? Ha! Those people thought stalking wasn't a profession. Just they wait. He he."

"You called?" a technology guy came in.

"How good is the signal here to a certain persona's ear?" Star asked.

"Huh?"

"Fuck logic. This is Total Drama," Star smirked and started searching some things up. She smiled at her results and 13 options on the touch screen in front of her. She clicked the one with Ellie's face on it.

Ellie looked around with wide eyes around the campfire. Yeah, the Owls needed a break. Then a fire started, and they decided to continue the next day.

"You guys hear that?" Ellie asked them, a bit scared. Was that her cat?

"Hear what?" Ethan asked her. Kyle, Alice, and Link looked at them with fan girl eyes.

"This noise... there it is again. Sounds like Romeo," Ellie sighed.

"Romeo?"

"Like Romeo and Julianne," Avery said," where the two livers died for each other. What if they are like Ethan and Ellie? Two lovers separated by others and age. Ethan is a year older than Ellie."

"If Ellie and Ethan both dice, I'll support their love story," Nicole said as she broke a big branch into many pieces.

"Can't you all just shut up?" Ethan looked at them all. Ellie's ear twitched. She could swear that's the exact same noise her cat makes.

The Fireflies were hiking quietly under the guidance of the moon and stars. Lydia then heard a meow. A meow she hasn't heard in years.

"Um, guys," Lydia said," I'm gonna go check something out over there. Go up ahead. I can catch up," Lydia reasurred them. They shrugged since Lydia was practically the most athletic on the team. Lydia walked in the dark.

"What's that?" Pepper whispered as he heard barking. Maybe Ellie wasn't crazy. Pepper got up, and he told them he was gonna walk. Avery attempted to join him, but he declined. He walked around, going in any direction.

Pepper any Lydia were looking different ways, but they were walking the same way. When they suddenly crashed, Lydia's heart probably went a few miles per second. They both walked a few steps away from each other since they didn't exactly fall. They just crashed.

"Good evening, Tennis Skirt," Pepper smirked.

"Meanie," Lydia crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

"I-I heard something."

"An animal?"

"Yeah... how did you know?"

"I'm here for that. Maybe Star is playing pranks on us."

"Who did you hear?"

"A dog who ran away. He's probably dead. Like us if our teams see us."

"Huh?" Lydia questioned him. at that moment, the wind blew a curl of her sky blue hair in front of her face. Pepper swiftly and gently brushed it off the the side before walking away.

**Lydia: -touches her own cheek and blushes- Did... did that just happen? Awe... Pepper has a good side.**

**Pepper: I don't know what happened there, but I'm pretty sure it'll never happen again.**

Christy was smiling, and Ruby was happy. That was until they heard those traumatizing voices again.

Ethan was sitting there, and he was staring at Ellie sleep. They told him Ellie was actually a heavy sleeper. He just looked at her breath at a steady pace before he started hearing his younger brother. He shook it off before Avery spoke up.

"I'm gonna look for Pepper," she said.

"He's gonna get here soon," Alice said as she emerged out of the woods. She could've sworn her brother was out there.

"Who cares?" Avery shrugged and walked away. Right when she disappeared, Pepper appeared.

The Fireflies were gonna make a go for it. Lydia eventually caught up to them, and they couldn't take the survival stuff. It was too much. The fact that none of them admitted to the voices in their head made it worse.

"Where to?" Christina asked.

"Random path," Ruby said quietly from the top of Oliver's back. She started crying a bit after hearing... him. Christina was about to cry, but she was emotionally strong. She had no time for crying. Christy shrugged and took a random path. In the distance, they saw a light.

"Guys!" Oliver screamed," That's it!" The Fireflies started running towards it when the Owls appeared out of nowhere. Pepper turned around and winked at Lydia. Lydia pretended not to notice him, and she didn't get distracted.

"Common guys!" she screamed. The Fireflies all crossed the line... right after the Owls. Star and Chris appeared on seperate jet packs.

"Stupid divorce issues," Chris mumbled loud enough for only himself and the audience to hear. He didn't want Christina to know.

"Yeah! We won!" Kyle cheered.

"Not so fast, Owls. Not you're entire team was here," Chris said and smiled to the Fireflies," for the first time ever, the Fireflies don't have to go through the elimination process.

"Awe, yeah!" the Fireflies all cheered.

"Here you guys are!" Avery appeared from out of nowhere. Everyone glared at her.

**Avery: Ooopsies. Hehe. -scratches head-**

* * *

"Remember, stamp an F on the report card of the person you want gone. If you get a pencil, you're saved," Chris said.

**Pepper: -stamps it many times and slowly-**

**Nicole: -stamps harshly-**

**Link: Uh, Chris. I think Nicole broke the stamper.**

"If you get a number 2 pencil, you're saved," Chris smiled," Alice and Link. Our little star gazers, Ellie and Ethan. Pepper and Salty Nicole. Finally... Kyle."

"What?!" Avery stood up and screamed at her team. Chef dragged her out onto the school bus. Dramatically. Pepper just waved his fingers as if he could care less and started wondering how much damage he can do with a sharpened pencil.

* * *

**Avery's Audition Tape **

"Hey! My name is Avery and my friends say I'm a total flirt! I actually had a steady relationship for a while though.. until he dumped me for that chick Amelia.. Anyways, back to the point. I think I'd make a good addition to your show because Im pretty smart, talented and GORGEOUS! Some people say I'm narcissistic or conceited but I don't really care about them! I'd rather be hated for who I am, than loved for who I am not. I have no idea where I pulled that quote from.. Well, I hope you choose me, thanks bye!"

* * *

Mindy: Au revoir, Avery the Manipulative Flirt who never did manipulate anyone. Hey, at one point, out update was gonna be late. We're really sorry about that. The schedule with computer access is weird, and the phone takes too much time. It's late and most of this was written on phone.

Ringy: It was scrambled. By the way, the things the people were hearing were traumatizing ish things or close people or pets to some of them. Star sent them voices through TD LOGIC! OKAY?! THAT SHIT IS POWERFUL! We couldn't do all since it's late, and we need to update now.

Mindy: Star! We miss you! Where are you?!

Ringy: We're just hands!

**Song Recommendation of the day: I bet you Don't Curse God ~ Christina Grimmie**

**Star fact of the day: Actually studies every once in a while. By that, every three months.**

**Work out of the day: Go eat a waffles then jog around your living room very slowly to your favorite song.**

**Question of the day: What's your favorite Mike alter?**

**Mine is Svetlana! I'll go around gym glass saying my name is Svetlana sometimes.**

**General Questions: I know you can't copy and paste anymore. Try your best. Teacher voice.**

**Favorite part:**

**Favorite quote:**

**Ship anything?:**

**Favorite character:**

**Suggestions?:**

~Star out


	7. BTS: Problems with Pranksters

"Hey! Star here!" Star entered the old and crappy dorms on the boy's side.

"Must you announce every time you enter?" Pepper asked her with his eyes crossed. The others were setting down their stuff.

"Yes. Yes I do," Star nodded.

"What do you want?" Kyle asked her.

"I just came to laugh at you guys. But you guys are lucky. The last episode didn't get a lot of good ratings. Which is good for criticism, and criticism is good because it's basic instructions. Pepper, more Lepper."

"What's Lepper?" Pepper asked her with an eyebrow raised.

"Duh, your ship name with Lydia from the Bright Fireflies," Star said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ship? What's ship?" Pepper asked her. Star groaned.

Link explained," Ship, derived from the word relationship, is the belief that two characters, fictional or non-fictional, would be interesting or believable in a romantic relationship."

"Dude, the face that you know all that is sad," Kyle said.

"I've hung out with the girls too much," Link sighed.

"Wait," Pepper paused," you think Lydia and I should be in a romantic relationship?"

"Not me. People. Specifically, the viewers."

"Tell the viewers they're illusive."

"Then Nipper would be better for the ratings. It does involve a whole lot of drama," Star thought about it.

"Nicole? Are you kidding me? I'm not here to fall in love. I'm here to win. I'll involve myself in a romantic relationship with money but not a girl on this show," Pepper grumbled.

"But it's the interactions that count," Star's eyes sparkled," and I own you so you better interact with one of them."

"You don't own me," Pepper scoffed.

"I know, _I do not own Total Drama or any other mentioned property._ But, last episode, people seemed to like me. So I guess I'm staying for a while. But still, I OWN YOU IN IMPOSSIBLE WAYS!" Star screamed before laughing like a maniac on her way out.

"She," Ethan pointed out the door," has problems."

"Also Ethan!" Star poked her head in through the door," More Ethie moments, please!"

"I will throw a baseball at your face," Ethan said emotionless and snapped his fingers.

"Au revoir!" Star hopped away. Literally hopped. She just hopped all the way to the luxury dorm.

**Ethan: Ellie and I? **

**Pepper: NICOLE?! PEOPLE 'SHIP' ME WITH NICOLE?! Then there's Lydia. PEOPLE 'SHIP' ME WITH LYDIA?! Dear viewers, don't. You're very illusive.**

**Kyle: At least Star isn't pestering me into a romantic relationship.**

**-Star: -peeks in the confessional with a creepy stare- Marry me.**

**-Kyle: Uh... I gotta go eat... grass. Grass like a pony. -runs away-**

**-Star: -sigh- I need to drop the stalker look with boys. But, he will be mine.  
**

Everything was calm in the luxury dorm. Lydia literally put herself in physical danger just to reach the television first. She was currently watching a tennis match since it was her favorite sport. When it finished, Aleck came down from the boy's room.

"You like tennis a lot? Don't you?" Aleck asked her. Lydia and Aleck had become pretty close friends, and they trusted each other with secrets. So yes, Aleck knows about Pepper. Just the very first time when they jogged. That's it.

"Yup. I watch and play it," Lydia smiled at him before they both walked into the kitchen. Oliver was in there chugging down orange juice to impress Ruby, and Ruby was on her phone, not noticing Oliver.

"How'd you get the phone, Ruby?" Aleck asked her.

"I brought it along just in case, and I guess we have Wee-Fee or something," Ruby shrugged, still not noticing Oliver who was gagging and spitting the orange juice near the sink.

"Oliver, you okay?" Lydia asked him. Oliver nodded with red eyes as he coughed out some more orange juice.

**Oliver: Please tell me Ruby wasn't looking -crossing fingers-**

"Where's Christina?" Aleck asked.

"I dunno, probably on her adventures with Pip called,'The Daily Adventures of Chris Mclean's Daughter Because Nobody Gives a Fuck About Her name and Pip,'" Ruby responded without a care in the world.

"Well," Lydia scoffed," aren't you special."

"Eh," Ruby shrugged," mother wasn't the best when it came to discipline."

**Ruby: I love you, Mommy. Hehe. -nervous laughing-**

Ruby left the kitchen and went to the living room to see a horror flick, Oliver went with her to prove to her that he wasn't scared. Ruby didn't mind. She was getting used to him being around her. Not that she was interested in being friends with him. Psh. What?

Lydia and Aleck were munching on some sandwiches and asking random questions.

"Why is your hair baby blue?" Aleck asked her.

"I dunno," Lydia shrugged," I like blue. It's a cute and cheerful color."

"Then why do you like Pepper? He's all depressing and in black," Aleck teased. Lydia almost choked on her sandwich, but she just gulped it down quickly.

"I don't like Pepper," Lydia said with a small blush," I just have the weirdest encounters with him."

Star crawled out from under the table," Yes, and those encounters better keep happening. The Lepper shippers love them!" Aleck and Lydia just gasped as anime form souls came out of their body from the scare. Star shrugged before walking out.

"W-Why? H-How?" Lydia questioned the logic.

"I don't know. But you hear that? People ship you and Pepper," Aleck smiled.

Star then emerged from the fridge and their hearts practically exploded," But there are also Nipper shippers. Can't forget about the rival ship." Star then skipped away.

**Star: Mindy, this is the most illogical place I have ever been to. There is no logic here, and they don't even notice. Ringy, feed my hamster. I just remembered I had a hamster. **

It was around nine, and everyone was in their dorms. Ethan, Kyle, and Link were out on the front porch with Alice and Ellie. Pepper was who knows where in the sports fields, and Nicole was who knows where in the shadows.

"So, Owls. You gonna sleep or," Chris announced through the intercom.

"Not yet, Chris," Ethan said," go with your plant children."

"Haha, very funny," Chris replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Good one, Ethan," Kyle laughed.

"Just wait," Chris said," just wait."

"Oh oh," Link whispered," that can't be good."

"No it can't," Alice sighed.

"Hey, guys. Where's Pepper and Nicole?" Ellie asked.

"Probably falling in love," Ethan said.

"Why don't you ever... show emotion?" Alice asked Ethan.

"Why should I?" Ethan said. He could seriously care less.

"I'm not sure, but it's sort of normal," Alice said.

"Ethan is like Pepper and Nicole had a kid, and then they sent that kid to boarding school, forgot about the kid, and then they moved to Tijuana without any remembrance of having kid, so the kid runs away and loses his soul to the lonely that devours him within," Kyle explained. Everyone but Ethan just stared at him with a raised eyebrow and a slightly twitched mouth.

"I had a kid with who now?" Pepper came up to them with a ticked off expression. He didn't have his long sleeve that would usually go under his lose and red short-sleeved hoodie on.

"Nicole," Kyle responded quickly before Ethan punched him on the shoulder.

"Um, Pepper," Alice asked him," where's your sleeve shirt?"

"Go ask Nicole," Pepper grumbled," she likes sleeve shirts." Pepper then walked into the boy's side of the dorm without another word.

"Ethan," Kyle said," you're gonna have a brother."

"Kyle!" Alice scrunched up her face," do you seriously think that Pepper and Nicol-"

"Pepper and I would what?" Nicole walked up to them quickly and glared at Alice. Nicole was wearing Pepper's long sleeve which was way too big on her. It sort of looked like a dress a bit.

"N-Nothing," Alice sweat dropped. Nicole rolled her eyes, and she walked into the dorm.

"What do you guys think happened?" Ellie asked them.

"Pepper made this show for 18 year olds and older," Kyle said before getting a smack on the head from Alice.

* * *

Pepper and Nicole snuck out through the windows when everyone was sleeping. Pepper was in his pajamas which was just some black shorts with red stripes on the side, and Nicole had a green tank top and blue shorts. Nicole had Pepper's sleeve shirt folded up. The met in the back of the cabin so nobody would hear then.

"Where's my sweater?" Pepper asked her.

"Here you go, Pep," Nicole smirked and tossed him the sweater without a care.

"Don't call me Pep," Pepper glared at her," I saved your life."

"You just broke a few cameras and gave me your sweater because you actually have a heart," Nicole smirked," you're a pretty nice person instead of being all ruthless."

"I gave you my sweater because you were an idiot who's shirt got caught in the tree branch and ripped. I then broke the cameras for obvious reasons. I only did it because you're on my team, and we don't need anyone getting humiliated right now. It's enough humiliation that we had to go to the loser dorm."

"Pep, you're good. Admit it. You could've just let me there in my bra if you wanted."

"You know what? Forget it. This never happened," Pepper grumbled and held his sweater tightly in his hands. He turned around, so he wouldn't face her but the dorm.

"Whatever... Pep," Nicole smiled. Pepper squeezed the shirt before dropping it on the floor. He turned around, walked up to Nicole, and he grabbed her by the shoulders. Nicole wasn't really scared. She just smirked as he looked at her with anger. Pepper glared at her. They're faces were really close, and Pepper was practically leaning down to get close to her.

"Don't. Call. Me. Pep," Pepper said. Nicole then responded by kissing Pepper for a brief second before pulling away from him and walking away.

* * *

Mindy: Hi! As you can tell, we tried to be the Total Drama writers and forced a kiss upon two characters ^.^. We're not proud of the kiss.

Ringy: Seriously, we're not. But this all has a small reason. SO SSTWINS AND FEKETEPILLANGO! DON'T MURDER US! Star isn't here right now, and as you can tell, we were on something when we wrote the last chapter. Seriously, we reread the last chapter, and we were probably on drugs.

Mindy: Also, why the heck does everyone like Star in there? It was suppose to be a one time thing, but you guys liked it. WHY?! If you guy's aren't excited about this kiss, there will be no elimination this next chapter. But, there will be a tiny surprise. Hehe.

Ringy: Anyways, **IMPORTANT**! One person entered an idea for a challenge. If it was you, PM it to us. If you sent us the one one where we have the contestants fight for their loved ones, it's not that. It's another one. We can't find it anywhere o.o. Also, if you have an idea for a challenge, send it in. It's a great way to collaborate and make sure your contestant has an advantage since you're designing it.

Mindy: Also remember, that if you catch all our references in a chapter, your character gets invincibility. You can do them on the titles, or you can do them on the inside of a single chapter. The title one is now, and the reference inside the chapters start next time so we can note them down. We haven't noted anything even though we have a lot. Whoops.

**Song recommendation of the day: The One I Crave ~ Christina Grimmie**

**Star fact of the day: Doesn't have the best sense of direction. **

**Workout of the day: Go do a situp.  
**

**General questions:**

**Favorite character:**

**Favorite part:**

**Favorite quote:**

**Do you like Star's illogical exploration of the TD World?:**

~Star out


	8. Schoolers & Landmarks

"Hey! Star here!" Star entered the cafeteria with mourning children mourning the morning.

"Hey, Star!" Oliver fist bumped her. Ruby raised an eyebrow at Oliver after Star walked away to talk to Chris. "What? She's cool when she isn't obsessive and freaky."

"When's that?" Ruby asked.

"...I have no idea," Oliver shrugged before returning to his moving cafeteria food.

"She's sort of... I don't know," Christy couldn't find the right words.

"Creepy. Weird. Freaky. Invading-" Ruby got interrupted by Christy.

"Invading! There we go," Christy nodded," she's been looking through my text messages with Alex."

"Alex? As in the Alex that was in our team?" Aleck asked.

"Yup," Christy nodded.

"How?" Lydia asked her.

"We just kept in touch. No biggie," Christy shrugged.

"I can't wait until Chris finds out," Oliver snickered," he's throw a cow."

"Crap," Christina muttered," I forgot about Dad."

"Good luck," Lydia told her," you're gonna need it. So is Alex. Just make sure Chris doesn't hire him as an intern. That would be bad."

"It's not like we're dating or anything," Christy blush," but that would be bad."

"I heard the word dating! I'm here!" Chris yelled as he ran to the table.

**Christy: Daddy can be a bit over reactive. -sweatdrop-**

Pepper and Nicole were forced to sit next to each other. By Star.

"Star is a Nipper shipper. Star ships Nipper."

"STAR IS GETTING TOO CLOSE FOR COMFORT!" Nicole screamed at Star who was talking in third person and was looking at them very closely. All of them but Nicole and Pepper snickered because Star didn't flinch.

"What's Star doing?" Lydia asked from the Fireflies' table.

"Probably being weird," Christy shrugged," when the fuck is she gonna leave?"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Chris passed by their table.

"Chuck?" Christy laughed nervously.

"WHO'S CHUCK?"

"Crap."

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOUR LANGUAGE!?"

Back at the other table, Star got away to do who knows what. But she left after she patted Kyle's head.

"She has a crush on me," Kyle shivered," she even butted in my confessional yesterday."

"Enough about Star, what's going on between Pepper and Nicole?" Ellie smirked at the two.

"Pepper's an asshole," Nicole simply said.

"Pepper's an asshole or is that wher-," Kyle got punched on the arm by Ethan.

"Keep it PG. My little brother is watching," Ethan told him.

"Why do you keep punching me, bro?" Kyle got a bit pissed off.

"No reason," Ethan said before getting up to throw away his food.

"Ellie, control your boyfriend," Kyle told her while rubbing his arm.

"He's not my boyfriend, and he's not my type," Ellie muttered.

"Teenagers!" Chris announced," Throw out your food and meet me in front of the school!"

"Elder! Stop shouting!" Nicole screamed at him, earning a glare from Chris. Pepper just rolled his eyes and grumbled. As they were all walking out in a crowded pile, Pepper and Lydia ran into each other. Lydia smiled nervously at him before moving next to Aleck.

* * *

"Today's challenge involves the knowledge you already have. So basically, Oliver wouldn't be useful this time," Chris explained.

"Hey!" Oliver yelled.

"But! You guys could use some physically strong people. So yes, Oliver. You are useless," Chris mocked him again. Oliver just rolled his eyes.

"What's the challenge, McLean. According to you, we're on a schedule," Pepper said.

"Well. Isn't someone grouchy from last night?" Chris mocked him. Pepper and Nicole just glared at Chris while the others just stood there, confused. "Don't glare at me. You two where the ones-"

"Don't you dare," Nicole threatened him.

"Fine," Chris sighed.

"KISSED!" Star finished saying from the top of the roof," NICOLE AND PEPPER KISSED! NIPPER FEELS!" Star then proceeded to spaz out on the floor. Nicole and Pepper just slapped themselves on the forehead and groaned. Everyone just gasped.

"Okay! Enough with the shomance!" Chris yelled out," Today's challenge is gonna take a will build a sculpture of something historical. Like the Leaning Tower of Pisa, Statue of Liberty, or any other thing. But, you guys can only use things inside of the school building. Once you're done, you have to get a person to go deliver it to the end of the field, and they have to set it on your team's platform. The catch is that the other team can take down your sculpture with water balloons. Since the Fireflies won the last challenge, they get a catapult. The Owls get a measly slingshot."

"What if they take out your sculpture?" Lydia asked.

"It means you get to either build another one in under twenty minutes, or you surrender," Chris said. "Now, everyone go inside and decide what you're gonna build. Then hunt for your supplies. You guys can do your projects in any classroom but separate. If a team reaches a room first, everything in there is theirs. Now go on, young children."

"Yes, Mr. Elder," Nicole said as they walked by him.

"Shut it, Smoochy Sweater," Chris glared at her.

* * *

"Guys," Christy said," I think there's an arts and crafts thing down the left hall."

"Let's go, then," Aleck said. They all headed towards the left hall and into the classroom. Christy was right. There was a whole room with arts and crafts.

"What should we make?" Lydia asked.

"Let's make a snowboard," Oliver said.

"That's not historical, you doof," Christina said.

"Why don't we make the Leaning Tower of Pisa? We can have different sized pencils to make it lean or something," Lydia suggested.

"Whatever," Ruby shrugged.

"I'll sharpen the pencils," Oliver raised his hand.

"I guess I can help design it. I've seen my dad plan obstacle courses. I'm pretty good at this stuff," Christy said and got a paper.

"Why don't I make a back up?" Lydia said," I can make something out of cotton balls."

"Like what?" Ruby asked her.

"I'm not sure," Lydia replied.

"Maybe you can make Big Ben out of popsticle sticks," Aleck suggested.

"Good idea," Lydia nodded," but I'll start when we're almost done with the leaning tower. Let's get started!"

**Christy: Huh. Things are actually going well with my team for once. **

**Ruby: Well the team feel cheerful. How weird.**

**Lydia: Gotta keep up a smile for the team... yaay.**

The Owls were all over the place, and they were planning to meet in a room after a few minutes. None of them really knew what they were doing. Ellie and Alice went to the band room, Pepper went to the supply closet, Nicole went to the gym, Link went to the library, and Ethan and Kyle went to the cafeteria since Ethan was the only one who intimidated Star.

**Kyle: Even if Ethan doesn't completely scare Star, he's still useful**

**-Star: -peeks in- I heard my name!**

**-Kyle: -girl shriek-**

When they all met up in a classroom, they all had a mix of things. Bananas, apples, chop sticks, tennis rackets, ping pongs, marbles, soap, a mop, a glob, a map, pencils, erasers, paint, and many other things.

"What the heck are we gonna make?" Nicole questioned.

"Hopefully you won't be making more childr-" Kyle got interrupted when Nicole punched him casually on his stomach. She normally turned to everyone else.

"What. Are. We. Making?" Nicole questioned.

"Um, why don't we make the Eiffel Tower?" Alice suggested.

"I know. It's romantic," Ellie's eye sparkles.

"Whatever. Let's just finish this," Pepper said and laid out a map. They all started putting bases and slowly building up to the top.

* * *

Both teams rushed to the back after two hours on construction.

"Who's gonna take it?" Christina asked her team.

"I'll do it," Lydia said," a little water won't hurt anybody. Plus, I'm fast and balanced."

"Guys, we might actually win this quickly. We have two complete, and the catapult. The Owls only have a huge slingshot with stinky aim and one Eiffel Tower," Oliver said," it's practically in the bag."

"Let's hope we win," Lydia smiled at her team softly before going to the starting line at the entrance of the fields, and she saw the gates where the team podium was. A few seconds later, Kyle appeared next to her. Kyle actually wanted to do it. He wanted to show his team mates he can take pressure.

"You guys ready? I hope so. Because we don't have a lot of time to complete the challenge," Chris said," we're running behind schedule. Now ready... set... GO!" Lydia carefully carried the "statue", and Kyle tried be careful as he went. It wasn't exactly the lightest thing.

"Let me control the sling shot," Ethan said.

"Let me help," Alice offered.

"Nope," Ethan said," I got this."

"Well then," Alice huffed. Ethan let go of the slingshot, and the big water balloon missed Lydia by a lot.

"You need help, man," Link said to him.

"No I don't," Ethan said before he let go of another water balloon. On the Fireflies side, all of them were moving the catapult toward's Kyle's direction. A few seconds later, a giant water balloon missed Kyle by seconds.

"Crap," Kyle muttered as he moved a bit faster. Lydia was ahead by a few steps, and Ethan kept completely missing her.

"Perfect," Aleck said right before they let the water balloon go. It landed right on Kyle.

"The Fireflies win! Mainly because we're running out of time," Chris said," the other parts are cancelled. Owls, to the elimination area! Also, Fireflies. I would like you to attend.

**Aleck: When Chris wants us all together, something isn't right.**

After they all voted, Chris took his place in front of the twelve teenagers.

"I have a big announcement," Chris said.

"Is Star leaving?" Nicole asked.

"Nope," Star responded.

"Then it can't be a big announcement," Pepper said.

"Awe!" Star squealed," Nipper hates me! That's going under the similarities page on the Tikia!"

"Eh-EHM!" Chris said," There will be no elimination tonight. Mainly because tonight's supposed to be eliminated prisoner will be sent to the Fireflies." Everyone gasped a bit. Except Ethan.

"Wait. So who's getting booted to the Fireflies?" Nicole asked.

"The answer, after the break!"

**Eat cheese. Cheese is healthy in small portions. Eat cheese.**

"Now," Chris started," tonight's prisoner will be moved to the Fireflies to even out the teams perfectly. That person is, Ethan."

"Ethan?" Ellie gasped a bit.

"He was being a jerk, Els," Kyle said as he had a towel around him and he sneezed.

"Ethan," Chris said," get your things and go to the Fireflies to the luxury dorm. Now. See you all next time on Total. Drama. Prison!"

* * *

Mindy: Worst than last time, we know. Shortest ever. We know. But we're sleepy and tired, and we have school tomorrow. We promise the behind the scenes chapter will have a lot of content. Sorry about this. We need sleep. Also, there will be no PMs this chapter to inform the submitters. We're too tired.

Ringy: We do not own Total Drama, the concept, or any other mentioned properties. Also, remember that you can send us asks on Tumblr! The link is on the profile. Ask us anything there.

**Song recommendation of the day: Goodbye ~ Avril Lavigne**

**Star fact of the day: Needs to sleep earlier.**

**Workout of the day: Go do five squats.**

**Question of the day: How's sleep?****We tired.**

**General Questions:**

**Fave character:**

**Favorite quote:**

**Favorite moment:**

~Star out


	9. BTS: How to Help an Albino

"Hey! Star here!" Star entered the loser's cabin.

"What do you want, Star?" Pepper glared at her.

"Tsk. Tsk, Pepper. You're such a grouchy pants," Star shook her head," I'm here for Ethan."

"I can get to the Fireflies on my own," Ethan said as he got his suitcase.

"Yeah," Star rolled her eyes," but I can't."

"What are-" Ethan got interupted by Kyle who was hiding under the bed.

"RUN, ETHAN! RUN! SHE'S GONNA JUMP ON YOUR BACK!" Kyle screamed, and Ethan just ran out.

"Dammit, Kyle," Star groaned," now I'm gonna have to walk. Do you know how much effort it takes to move one leg and then another leg and then try not to trip? Very."

"But it's right across from here," Link said.

"Don't remind me," Star said and gave Kyle puppy eyes," now I'm gonna walk. Over there. Alone. In the dark. At night. Where the Lonely just might come and get me."

"Kyle," Link whispered," I think she wants you to take her."

"Oh no," Kyle grumbled," I'm not taking her to the luxury cabin."

**At the luxury dorm...**

"Thanks for walking me over here," Star waved at Kyle as they got to the doorsteps.

"Shut up," Kyle said angrily before stomping away.

"Hellooooo, children!" Star screamed as she entered the large dorm.

"In the kitchen!" Aleck called out. Star groaned, fell on the floor, and she dragged herself to the kitchen. Oliver was in the corner and glaring at Ruby who was looking at her phone without a care.

"Chris and Christy are arguing," Lydia informed Star.

"I know," Star said.

"But you just got here," Aleck said.

"I know," Star nodded and smiled widely.

"Then how did you know?" Lydia asked her.

"I know everything," Star said with her eyes wide open and a huge smile. She then walked backwards into the fridge and disappeared.

"W-What? I-I don't understand?" Aleck opened and closed the fridge.

"Maybe she got transported to Antarctica," Ruby laughed.

"How is that funny?" Lydia asked," We lost a Mexican teenager to a fridge!"

"Ruby is mean like that," Oliver said as he stayed in the corner.

"Why are you in the corner, Oliver?" Aleck asked him.

"Ruby is a meanie and she bit my finger," Oliver held up his finger.

"He wouldn't stop poking my arm," Ruby rolled her eyes.

"So you bit him?" Lydia asked.

"Why not? It's not like Oliver is that mad anyway," Ruby said.

"But you're mean," Oliver said in a childish manner.

"Why are you acting like a little kid?" Aleck asked him.

"He's not acting. He's just a butt hurt dumbass," Ruby said.

"Oooo, drama," Chris entered the kitchen and sat down on a kitchen stool," according to Star, Ruviler is a popular pairing."

"I'm not butt hurt!" Oliver stood up and crossed his arms. He wasn't exactly yelling. His tone was a bit loud.

"Then why the fuck are you in the corner?!" Ruby screamed at him.

"Why not?"

"Because you look like a bigger idiot!"

"At least I'm not an actual idiot."

"Shut up, helmet head!"

"You did not just offend my helmet!"

"I think I did!"

"You know Ruby? I thought you actually had a heart somewhere. But you're just a short ass mean girl!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Ruby's voice quivered as she ran out the kitchen.

**Oliver: -groaning- WHY?! WHY DID I DO THAT?!**

**Ruby: -hugging her legs and silently crying-**

"Well," Ethan said as he came from the living room," this has been an interesting welcoming party."

"It sure has," Chris smiled as he sat on the stool.

"MOVE, DAD!" Christy stormed into the kitchen and shoved Chris off the seat. She went to the fridge and got two boxes of apple juice. Christy quickly stormed out.

"Um, are you okay?" Aleck asked.

"She's as moody as her mother," Chris shrugged as he got up," I've been pushed off a roof and into a pool before."

"Did you miss the pool?" Oliver asked from the kitchen corner again.

"No, bro," Chris said.

"Awe," Oliver sighed.

**In the Owl's cabins**

"Kyle," Link asked," what's up with you and Star."

"You seriously think I know the answer," Kyle asked a bit ticked off.

"Sorry, I asked," Link apologized and shrunk down in his cruddy bed.

"Don't worry about it, buddy," Kyle said in a sincere voice," I just don't like her."

"Neither do I," Pepper said as he was about to exit.

"Why? Because she told the world you were scamming with Nicole?"

"It wasn't even that big of a deal!" Pepper gritted his teeth.

"Suuuure," Kyle said and winked," whatever you say."

"I'm going for a walk," Pepper stormed out.

**Pepper: Nicole is gonna pay for that. How? By playing the prank the exact same way.**

"I think one of my new hobbies is annoying Pepper," Kyle smirked.

"Why?" Link asked.

"Why what?" Kyle said.

"You just said annoying Pepper is your new hobby," Link told him.

"Oh, well it's fun."

"Okay then."

On the girl sides of the cabin, Ellie was whining and had her face in the pillow.

"Will you shut up already?" Nicole asked her as she dried her hair from the shower.

"But Ethan," Ellie sighed as she sat up.

"Ethan nothing. It's just a boy, sheesh," Nicole rolled her eyes.

"But what about you and Pepper? Pepper isn't just a boy to you," Alice said.

"He's more of a stupid asshole jerk with no fucking personality," Nicole said.

**Nicole: I also hate him. A LOT.**

**-Star: -barges in- YOU DON'T HATE HIM! YOU LOVE HIM! _You have to love him._**

**-Nicole: -pushes Star out- Crap. I think I just realized what true fear was.**

"Then why'd you kiss him? Huh, huh, huh?" Alice got all up in Nicole's face.

"Please don't stand next to me unless you want to wake up somewhere mysterious," Nicole told Alice before Alice took a few steps back.

"But why did you kiss him?" Ellie asked," I love love. Tell me."

"This is nowhere close to being love, you idiot," Nicole rolled her eyes.

"I love crushes. Now tell me," Ellie told her.

"It's not a crus-"

"TELL ME WHY YOU KISSED THE BOY BEFORE I MOPE ABOUT ETHAN!"

"I got caught up in the moment! OK!?"

"Awe," Ellie and Alice awed in unison.

"Don't awe about this!" Nicole said before throwing her towel on her bed and putting on her hoodie.

"Where are you going? Are you gonna sneak out with Pepper?" Alice teased her.

"Alice," Nicole glared at her," say goodbye to your eyebrows." Nicole then walked out of the room with Alice nervously laughing.

* * *

Christina was in the girls room, texting and giggling.

"Who are you texting?" Lydia asked her as she walked in. The others forced Ethan into watching a movie with them. It was Oliver's idea, and Link went along with it. Then Ruby showed up with red eyes. Oliver accused her of crying. Ruby denied it. There was yelling. The yelling is still going on. You can hear it right now.

"Alex," Christy smiled.

"Huh. How's the Playa? How's Marisol?" Lydia asked her.

"They're all fine," Christina giggled at the screen.

"Well then, I'll leave you to make out with your phone," Lydia smiled.

"Shut up," Christy smiled at the screen.

"Christina Anne McLean!" Chris stomped into the room.

"Oh, oh," Lydia felt the tension grow in the room.

"Hi, Daddy," Christina laughed nervously.

"I heard you were texting. A boy. A boy," Chris' eye twitched.

"I'm gonna leave," Lydia said before running out. Literally out. Out of the luxury dorm. There was too much arguing.

"Yes, I was texting Alex, so?" Christina crossed her arms.

"SO!? You're too young to date!"

"You let me date before!"

"Yeah I did! Remember what happened last time?"

"Yeah... but Daddy," Christina gave her dad puppy eyes," he's really nice and stuff. He's a goofy odd ball."

"Not the eyes," Chris tried to glare against them but he couldn't," fine, sheesh. You can be _friends_ with him. But that's it!"

"I love you!" Christina hugged her dad.

"Yeah, yeah, I love you, too."

* * *

"You guys know how to throw a party. Literally," Ethan told Link as Ruby and Oliver threw things at each other.

"I don't get it. They're were really great friends like not more than a day again," Link said.

"Maybe they just like each other," Ethan said.

"But Oliver isn't mean. He's really nice, and he cares about all of us," Link said.

"Maybe Ruby is just bringing out a wild side of him."

"But Oliver was just trying to impress Ruby. That's all he ever did. They just started arguing out of nowhere. Which is out of character for Oliver."

"Then it's Ruby who's overreacting. Oliver is just trying to defend himself. She did offend the helmet."

"Why do you know so much about this?"

"I talked with Ellie a lot. She's into that romantic crap. It just got stuck to me."

**Ethan: -sighing- I wonder what Ellie is doing.**

**Ellie: -hugging knees- I miss Ethan. Sure, he's still here. But I miss the fact that he was in the room right next to me.**

"You know what!?" Ruby screamed once there wasn't anything to throw and Oliver had the butler in his arms, about to be thrown. "I'M DONE WITH YOU!"

"Whoa," Chris laughed as he walked downstairs. "What happened here? This is gonna boost ratings, right?"

"Definitely," Ethan said.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE DONE WITH ME?" Oliver asked her.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Ruby screamed out in frustration before running upstairs.

"What do I do?" Oliver turned to the guys.

"Chase her," Ethan said.

"Bro," Chris told Ethan," stop helping."

"But we're on the same teams now," Ethan said,

"Whatever," Chris shrugged before walking out. Oliver just groaned.

"I don't know anything about girls," Oliver said.

"Just go look for her and don't scream anything this time. If she screams at you, just stay calm," Ethan said.

"Why do yo-"

"Ellie."

"Thanks, guys," Oliver gave them a thumbs up before walking upstairs. He walked through the small hall, and he heard noise from the closet. He turned the knob slowly, and he found Ruby crying in the corner of the closet. She was hugging her knees and facing diagonal.

"What do you want?!" Ruby screamed at him.

"To apologize," Oliver said and sat down in front of her.

"Seriously? After I was a bitch to you," Ruby raised an eyebrow.

"You're my cru- ah, I mean friend," Oliver stumbled in his words," I'm sorry I screamed at you."

**Oliver: What? -blushing- Maybe I like Ruby a tinsy bit.**

"It's my fault. I messed around with the helmet," Ruby said," then I bit you. Called you an idiot. Ignored you. I-"

"We better stop it there," Oliver said," but please don't cry. You're the most badass chick I've ever met. It's okay to cry, but you know... don't cry because of me."

"Thanks, Oliver," Ruby smiled and wiped away her tears," on the bright side, we got Chris' ratings high."

"Hug?"

"What?"

"Hug?"

"Sure," Ruby smiled before tackling Oliver to the ground.

"I said hug," Oliver laughed," not tackle."

**Ruby: You know, Mom. Maybe it wasn't so bad coming here after all. I made some friends, and I can get a million bucks.**

Pepper was walking through the sports fields when he spotted Lydia. He smirked and walked behind her for a few minutes.

**Pepper: Is she seriously that naive?**

"Boo," Pepper poked Lydia in the back.

"AHHHHH!" Lydia screeched.

Pepper laughed softly," How amusing."

"AMUSING?! YOU FIND SCARING ME AMUSING?!" Lydia breathed heavily.

**Lydia: He really scared me, okay?!**

"It wasn't exactly scaring. More like sneaking up on you," Pepper explained as they both began to walk around.

"Whatever, you creep," Lydia rolled her eyes and pushed him playfully. In the back, Nicole was carefully watching from the distance.

* * *

Mindy: We're ending it here. We have to look for some old notes. We have to make sure the next part is perfect. We're really sad on who's leaving though. Oh well. Your votes are votes.

Ringy: Does anyone feel like there's way too much love? Ugh. There's no going back now.

Mindy: -_- I know. Even more that Star is obsessed with Kyle.

**Song recommendation of the day: How to Save a Life ~ The Fray**

**Star fact of the day: Is currently ill with a cold. Can't stop coughing.**

**Workout of the day: Go ATTEMPT to do a pushup. At least try. Fail or succeed, yay!**

**Question of the day: What's your favorite song at the moment?  
**

**Mine... hm. I don't think I have one at the moment. The Ave Maria cover by Christina Perri is precious, though. Hey Princess by Allstar Weekend is my jam.**

**General questions:**

**Fave character:**

**Favorite ship (THERE'S LIKE ONE EVERYWHERE! YOU BETTER HAVE ONE!):**

**Favorite quote:**

**Favorite part:**

~Star out


	10. Have Yourself A Merry Little Dissection

"Hey! Star here!" Star entered luxury dorm again.

"Hey, Star. Have you seen Lydia?" Christy asked her as she tossed popcorn in her mouth. They were all in the living room watching Comy Tulips, the kids show with four creepy aliens.

"Nope," Star shook her head.

"She's probably out for a walk," Aleck said.

"Shh," Ethan said," this is where they learn to share the ball."

* * *

Lydia and Pepper were walking and pushing each other playfully as they walked. Nicole was watching them carefully from the trees.

**Pepper: She's okay... I mean, she is the most sane person in the game. Like, seriously. Chris, Chef, Rock Star, Bi-Polar, Albino, Stunt Double Helmet Obsessed Boy, Emotionless, Creppy Stalker That Isn't Even Participating, Red Who Is Stalker's Stalkee, Goodie Good, Jasper the Friendly Video Game Ghost, and Saylor Smith. Then there's Nicole who's... special. -evil grin-**

"So what brings you into the night?" Pepper asked her.

"There was too much drama in the luxury dorm, so I got out. Why are you out?" Lydia asked him.

"The guys on my team are idiots," Pepper groaned in remembrance," then Star comes out of freaking portals." Lydia giggled, and Pepper took note of her laugh. "You have a nice laugh."

"Thank you," Lydia smiled at him with a small blush," you're nice, you know."

"No I'm not," Pepper rolled his eyes," I came here to win the money. That's practically it. No friends, no romance, no nothing."

"Sure, Pep."

"Please don't call me Pep. It brings back memories of Nicole."

"Nicole, huh. You... like her?" Lydia asked nervously.

**Lydia: I'm always a nervous wreck around Pepper, but I actually was acting normally this time! Argh! Why'd I ask him. Well... I did care... NOT THAT I DO CARE! It's just that um... for science?**

"No."

"Then why'd you two kiss? Y-You know. If you want to tell me."

"I'm not even sure. I'll have to get back to you on that, Tennis Skirt."

"Don't call me Tennis Skirt," Lydia shoved Pepper playfully, and he ended up losing his balance. He grabbed Lydia before he fell, and she landed on top of him.

"Well," Pepper said as they looked at each other," isn't this terribly cliché." Lydia quickly got off Pepper and laid down next to him.

"Sorry about that," Lydia laughed.

"Whatever. You're not exactly the strongest."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Nothing really."

"Hmmm."

"I'm serious, Tennis Skirt."

"Whatever, Salt."

"Your comeback needs salt."

"Hey! Y-"

"Look at the stars. They look better than real Star."

"I guess they are pretty."

"At least she shut up," Pepper sighed under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing."

* * *

Pepper was walking back to the cabin with his hands in his pockets. He was smiling. Lydia just made his night. When he returned, Nicole was waiting on the porch.

"Hey, Pep. Have fun counting rocks with your girlfriend?" Nicole teased him.

"We were counting stars, Nicole. Anyways, she's not my girlfriend. We just ran into each other," Pepper told Nicole. Pepper decided he was gonna bring Nicole down. Badly.

"Yeah. Just casually ran into each other, accidentally fell on each other, and started counting rocks."

"Star."

"Same shit!'

"Wait... I never said we fell. You were spying us, weren't you?"

"W-what?!" Nicole blushed as Pepper got in her face. Of course he had to lean down because she was so short, and he was really tall.

"Admit it, little girl. You have a crush on me."

"No I don't! We're just on the same team, and we just kissed."

"Just kissed? Oh no, no, no, no, little girl," Pepper ruffled her hair for every 'no'.

"Yo- um... eh," Nicole didn't know what to say.

"You. Like. Me."

"No I don't!"

"Then what is this?"

"I don't know? A pigeon?!"

"Oh really, Nicole?" Pepper got behind her and talked into her ear," Because I think you're in love with me. The more you deny it, the cuter you get." Pepper then bit her ear before walking back into the boy's side of the cabin and laughing.

**Pepper: Operation throw Nicole off her game is making a lot of progress. Nobody messes around with me. Nobody.**

**Nicole: Asshole. -touching her ear-**

**The next morning at the cafeteria**

"Hey, Star," Kyle's eye twitched. Chris was forcing Kyle to be nice to Star. For the ratings.

"Hey," Star smiled and waved like a normal person before walking up to Chef to annoy him.

"Huh," Kyle said," she didn't do anything creepy."

"I told you to be nice to her," Chris said," she's normal if you don't ignore her. It's a quirk she has. For example, hey, Star!"

"Hi, Chris," Star waved at him.

"So when is the little bitch leaving?" Nicole asked.

"Nicole," Pepper said," you're older than her and she's half a foot taller than you."

"Shut up!" Nicole yelled at him.

"You can feel the sexual tension," Alice whispered to Ellie. Ellie just sighed and nodded. She was staring at Ethan. He seemed to get along with his new team.

**Ethan: I get along well with my new team perfectly fine, but I'm used to Ellie yapping down my ear all the time. Or just sitting next to me.**

"Are you okay, Ellie?" Link asked her.

"I miss Ethan," Ellie sighed and slumped down.

"Don't worry, you'll see him in the challenge," Alice reassured her.

"Thanks for the encouragement," Ellie softly smiled.

* * *

**At the challenge in the science classroom...**

"In my hands," Chris held up two buckets," I'm holding dead frogs."

"You killed little froggies?" Star looked at Chris with puppy eyes. Christy raised an eyebrow.

**Christy: Is Star trying to take away my dad or something? She better not!**

"Nope. Nature did. Anyways, you guys will be dicesting frogs with the guidance of those old books in the back of the class," Chris said and set a bucket on two different tables. "The tables all have tools you'll need for the dicection. You guys have to properly dicect the frogs to use then for the next challenge. The team with the most challenge, gets an advantage in the next challenge AKA, a bigger chance of living."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Oliver asked him.

"You'll see," Chris snickered. "Now use all of the books in the back if needed. Just dicect it properly. You have just thirty dirty little minutes. Use then wisely. Also, Pepper. It'd be advised not to bite anything. Just a comment." Pepper rolled his eyes at Chris, and Nicole crossed her arms and turned red either if embarrassment or lots and lots of anger. Maybe both. Embarranger... new word. Sorry, I'm just a narrator. I don't make the laws.

New word, peasants!

Chris started the stop watch, and he laid back in the teachers desk with a fan blowing his direction. Chef was sitting next to Chris and eating ice cream. Then there was Star who was sitting on the Owl's table and waiting for Kyle while humming. Alice returned to the table with a book.

"Are you humming Little Tiger Man?" Alice asked her.

"By Mumford & Daughters," they said in unison. The girls giggled, and Alice began flipping through her book.

**Alice: Who would have guessed Star is into that. She's more of a... Ronn Lyss gal. Or an Abbey Levine fan. Boy do I hate Ronn Lyss.**

In the back, Lydia and Pepper were having a staring contest. Pepper eventually intimidated the blue haired girl. Oliver got a book and started laughing at the pictures of naked people until Ruby punched him in the arm. Then there was Kyle and Link getting books about animals, Ellie looking for something cute, Aleck and Christy looking for actual books, and there was Ethan who was staring at Ellie as he pretended to look through the pages of a book. Ellie turned around, and she caught Ethan's eye. Ellie could help but smile at him, and Ethan just waved his fingers before walking back to the table.

**Ellie: It kind of stinks how he doesn't show emotion. I'm sure he'd look even cuter with a smile. Uh?! Did I say cuter? I meant hotter. Wait... no! That's not right either!**

Nicole glared at Lydia as Lydia slowly returned back to her team's table while smiling at Pepper.

"Jealous?" Pepper snuck up on Nicole a few moments later and whispered in her ear. Nicole quickly shut the book she was holding and rolled her eyes.

"Psh, as if," Nicole muttered before going to the team table. Eventually, everyone was at the tables for their team.

**Link: The tension between Pepper and Nicole is scaring me. Something is up with those two. It's like Chris and Star make them seem like lovers, but Pepper completely hates her. So it's a bit weird if you ask me.**

**Kyle: You know what's hard? Trying to cut open a dead frog with Star staring at you while humming songs from We the Queens. WE THE QUEENS. You know how fluffy and cheesy those sings are? Very! She was literally singing the lyrics to Check Yes Romeo in my ear. **

**-Star: -tackles Kyle to the ground- Here you are!**

**-Kyle: -gets up- Uh... yeah. I'm gonna go... remurder a frog. The usual. Casual. Murder. Again. Mentally. But real. Just on frogs. Not yo- I mean ... worms.**

**-Star: You're funny. -giggling-**

"Ewww," Ellie made a face as Alice carefully removed stuff from a frog.

"I have a twin brother. This isn't really disgusting," Alice said and started humming.

"Dirty Big Secret," Star guessed.

"You're right," Alice nodded with a smile before going back to unstuffing the frog.

"Look, Pep," Nicole held up a frog intestine and held it in front of Pepper's face.

"Please be mature," Pepper said and didn't look at Nicole as he backed away.

"This is so cruel," Link said as he dicected the frig all wrong. He was mixing things up, and he was taking the necessary parts out. Why? He was copying Kyle who was also struggling. Star just dazed off as she stared at the frogs get torn to pieces

"This is so inhumane," Ruby said as she watched Oliver dissect a frog.

"You aren't doing anything," Ethan told Ruby.

"Aleck isn't either," Ruby pointed at Aleck.

"I'm reading the instructions to Christina and Lydia. I would never do this to an animal," Aleck shuddered.

"It's dead you moron," Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Then why don't you do it?" Christy asked her in a pissed off voice.

"Woah, calm down McLean the Second," Ruby glared at her. After a sloppy and smelly challenge, Chris turned off the clock. Chris took out a picture from his picket for reference.

"Kyle. Link. What is this? You remurdered the little beasts. Alice great job with 4. Pepper... one. Nicole. NONE. Ellie. Half a frog. You guys have 5. Seriously?" Chris rolled his eyes at the teens. He walked over to the Fireflies, and he saw their work. "Oliver three frogs. Christina Anne, two. That's my girl," Chris wiped a tear," Lydia has three, and Ethan had two. The Fireflies won."

"What do we win?" Oliver asked.

"This cook book," Chris smirked.

"Wait... are you saying?" Lydia gasped.

"Yup," Chris smirked.

"We're gonna cook them?" Ruby gulped.

"Then, the Owls are gonna eat them," Chris laughed.

"WHAT?!" Nicole screamed.

"You are one sick man, McLean," Pepper glared at Chris.

"Hey! Watch the language " Christina glared at Pepper, but Pepper just rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, Chris. But I'm not eating a frog," Ellie shook her head.

"Neither am I," Alice shook her head.

"The challenge isn't over" Chris got cut off by Niciole.

"If they ain't doing it, fuck it," Nicole said.

"I'm with Short Stuff," Pepper said and earned a glare from Nicole who was cracking her knuckles.

"If thy don't do it, I won't," Kyle said.

"You guys are" Chris then got a phone call. He looked at the ID, and his eyes went wide. "Um, Fireflies win. Owls, detention hall! You know the thing! See you guys in a bit. Now wonder off! Now!"

"That was weird," Nicole told Alice.

"Not as weird as your little nose," Pepper tapped Nicole's nose before catching up with Lydia.

"He's an asshole!" Nicole groaned.

"But you like him him," Ellie said.

"Shut up, Ellie," Nicole glared at her

"Crap," Alice said," I need to return to the class. I'll see you guys in the detention hall."

"How can she say that in a happy tone?" Kyle asked. Ellie shrugged.

Alice heard Chris on the phone, and she stopped at the doorless doorway.

"Yeah. Yeah. I know. But I'm not gonna tell Christina anytime soon. I know. Look... I'm considering it. Her mo- I know she's dead. Christina Anne is all I have left. I know... I love you, too. Remember, Christina Anne can't know under any circumstances," Chris finally hung up. He turned around, and he saw Alice.

"You're a terrible father," Alice gasped.

"What would you know?" Chris rolled his eyes," Like you aren't also a fake, Little Miss Actress."

"I know a lot, Chris. A lot," Alice said," I'm gonna tell Christy!" Alice turned around, but she ran into Chef.

"You're going home," Chef laughed.

"Isn't this against the damn contract?!" Alice screamed as Chef carried her.

"Nope. But you still threatened to mess with my little girl. That goes against ANY written contract," Chris glared.

"I was only gonna tell her that her dad is in a secret relationship!"

"Exactly! Now, Alice. Bye!"

As Chef dragged Alice down the hall, Alice screamed," I'll be back, McLean!"

_"I'll be back."_

* * *

Chris entered detention hall.

"No voting today. Alice already got the boot. She found out things. But anyways, all of you are safe for another week," Chris explained.

"WHAT?!" Ellie stood up,"NOW I DON'T HAVE A GIRL FRIEND ON THE TEAM!"

"Eh ehm," Nicole coughed.

"I'm the only sane girl on the team? Dammit!" Ellie groaned.

* * *

**Alice's Audition Tape**

"Hey, I'm Alice. I've been watching Total Drama since the very beginning, and I've always always ALWAYS wanted to be on the show! I mean, I've got the skills, the talent, and the wits to make it to the final two," Alice then muttered," as long as one of the other contestants doesn't try to steal MY prize… What? I didn't say anything! Cut!" Alice then threw herself at the camera.

* * *

Mindy: We're sleep deprived. If you don't think us waking up with Kyle (this Kyle) in Star's bed and trying to wake him up for school is just us being crazy, you're crazy. Also, Alice is like this because her dad is famous. So she somewhat understands famous dads. Sorry for upload. You guys have one day to vote.

Ringy: We had to write this on a phone. Forgive the low quality. We needs to sleep now. We'll correct the grammar later. Also, now we have a fact of the day for the characters to know them better. Remember, try to catch our references for invincibility!

**Song recommendation of the day: Little Lion Man ~ Mumford & Sons**

**Star fact of the day: As you can tell, something isn't right in her head when it comes to mental stability.**

**Work out of the day: Go climb a bed.**

**Question of the day: Favorite side character?**

**DJ's Momma has to be my fave!**

**General Questions of the day:**

**Fave character:**

**Nipper or Lepper?:**

**Fave part:**

**Fave quote**:

Fact of the day: Pepper and Lydia are the only two characters that do not cuss.

~Star out


End file.
